La Triste Historia de Sweet Soft
by luna nueva 1499
Summary: Un pequeño potrillo llega con su madre a Ponyville, pero este potrillo será una caja de sorpresas para las Mane-6. (No contiene lemon (sexo) ni gore (sangre y violencia). Los personajes, excepto los OCs, no son míos y las canciones solo las pongo porque me parecen cool.
1. Chapter 1

La triste historia de Sweet Soft.

**(Nota: Los personajes de MLP no son míos. Pertenecen a Hasbro. Mi OC, su madre y su padre sí que son míos).**

Nos centramos en el parque de Ponyville, donde las Mane-6, a excepción de Pinkie, y el bebé dragón Spike estaban preparando un fantástico picnic, además no había signos de lluvia. En resumen, un día alegre a lo grande, de pronto Pinkie Pie apareció saltando con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola Pinkie, ¿Por qué tan contenta hoy?-preguntó Spike.

-Si es que estar más alegre que Pinkie es posible.-dijo con una sonrisa Twilight restregando su nariz contra la mejilla del dragón.

-¡Han llegado nuevos habitantes al pueblo!-exclamó Pinkie desmedidamente alto.

-¿Y quiénes son?-pregunto Rarity desatascando su oreja con su casco. Pinkie sacó de su melena un pergamino que comenzó a leer en voz alta.

-Según la fuente de información Pinkie Pie son usa madre unicornio y su hijo, un potrillo como mucho unos meses menor que las CMC pero aun así muy bueno con la magia.-leyó Pinkie. Todas fueron a la casa de los nuevos habitantes a darles la bienvenida. Cuando llegaron vieron a una yegua unicornio de cuero lila, melena rojo claro y ojos azul océano poniendo flores en los alfeizares con su magia desde fuera de la casa, la cual cuando vio a Twilight se inclinó ante ella.

-Es un honor verla alteza.-dijo todavía inclinada.

-Puede tratarme de tú y por favor llámeme Twilight.-dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo… Twilight. Por cierto, soy Perfect Mind.-de pronto la yegua lila se fijó en Spike.- ¡Madre mía! ¡Un dragón bebé!- exclamó sosteniendo al pequeño dragón en brazos.-Y es tan adorable.

-Es mi asistente Spike.-dijo Twilight-Ellas son mis amigas Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y… ¿Pero dónde está…?-Al siguiente instante Pinkie se materializó, inexplicablemente, detrás de Perfect Mind.

-¡Hola! ¡Soy Pinkie Pie pero todos me dicen Pinkie! ¡Supe que vosotros erais nuevos en el pueblo porque nunca os había visto, por tanto os tengo que hacer a ti y a tu hijo una FIESTA!-exclamó Pinkie, a lo que Mind retrocedió un poco asustada.

-Basta ya Pinkie, la estas asustando.-dijo Rarity apartando a Pinkie de Mind jalándole la cola con su magia.

-Por cierto, Pinkie nos ha dicho que tenías un hijo. ¿Dónde está el pequeñín?-preguntó Applejack buscando con la mirada al supuesto hijo de Mind.

-Está en su habitación nueva. Pero no creo que quiera ver…-Mind no pudo continuar porque Pinkie entró en la casa como una exhalación-… a nadie.-logró terminar Mind. Las chicas que quedaban y el dragón la siguieron hasta la habitación del potro, por lo menos hasta la puerta, donde estaba Pinkie.

-¿Cómo has podido encontrarla? La casa es enorme y no te he dicho dónde estaba.-preguntó Mind.

-Eso fue Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie.-respondió Fluttershy, que hasta el momento no había dicho nada. Mind, con una cara bastante insegura, abrió la puerta y dentro de ella las chicas vieron algo que difícilmente olvidarían. FIN CAP 1.


	2. Chapter 2

La triste historia de Sweet Soft Cap 2

**(Nota: Los personajes de MLP no son míos. Pertenecen a Hasbro. Mi OC, su madre y su padre sí que son míos).**

_Mind, con una cara bastante insegura, abrió la puerta y dentro de ella, las chicas vieron algo que difícilmente olvidarían._

Sentado en el suelo, en una habitación casi vacía a excepción de una cama y una mesa con silla y abrazando un conejo de peluche, estaba un potrillo de apenas 8 años, completamente blanco, con Marca de Belleza en forma de estrella de 8 puntas de color dorado con una cruz de médico roja dentro, crin y cola larguísimos en proporción de su cuerpecito infantil, extrañamente era un…alicornio. Exactamente, era un alicornio, las chicas y el dragón se quedaron en shock nada más verlo, pero lo que les dejó más marcadas era que el conejo de peluche estaba empapado de lágrimas. El potro estaba llorando, incluso se le oía gemir levemente. Las chicas y el dragón estaban impactados por el llanto del potrillo alicornio, al menos hasta que Pinkie Pie rompió el silencio colándose en la habitación del potro brincando y sonriendo.

-¡Hola pequeño, soy Pinkie Pie, pero todos me llaman Pinkie! ¿Por qué lloras? No me gusta ver a nadie llorar.-Después de decir esto Pinkie sacó su cañón de fiestas con la intención de alegrar al potro haciendo una fiesta allí mismo. Pero antes de poder dispararlo, Mind uso su magia de unicornio para taparlo con un corcho gigante y hacerlo desaparecer.

-¡Ni se te ocurra disparar ese cacharro! ¡Y, hagas lo que hagas, no le mires a los ojos!

Pero fue tarde. El potro abrió levemente los ojos, dejando ver que los tenía dorados como una moneda recién pulida y Pinkie clavó la mirada directamente en ellos. Pero cuando lo hizo, dejó de parecer la misma Pinkie Pie que todos conocemos. Su pelo se volvió lacio a más no poder y empezó a llorar ruidosamente. Mind, con ayuda de Twilight y Rarity la sacó de allí con magia de levitación y la llevó al salón de la casa, donde todas se sentaron en los cómodos sillones que había allí. Una vez allí, empezó a regañar a Pinkie mientras el cabello de la terrestre rosa volvía a ser esponjado.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer una cosa así cuando te dije que no lo hicieras?! ¡Si no te hubiéramos sacado de allí la tristeza te habría consumido!

-Perdona… ¿Qué quieres decir con "consumido"?-quiso saber Applejack con mirada inquisitiva.

-¡Estoy segura de que sabes de que va todo esto!-dijo Rainbow Dash agresivamente. Mind suspiró, acomodó a Spike en su regazo y empezó a confesar todo.

-De acuerdo. Os lo contaré. Para empezar, el nombre de mi hijo es Sweet Soft, tiene 8 años y es un alicornio porque su padre es un pegaso y yo una unicornio. Su talento especial es hacer magia relacionada con los hechizos de defensa y curación y su habilidad especial es contagiar, multiplicada 1000 veces, la emoción que quiera con solo mirar a los ojos. A ver Pinkie, ¿Qué sentiste cuando le miraste a los ojos?

-Pues sentí como si de repente estuviera vacía por dentro y mi cuerpo lo sentía a cada segundo más débil. En sus ojos no veía a un inocente potrillo, veía a alguien con una tristeza y una ira infinitas y podía sentir como su aura emanaba mucho poder. Como si no fuera capaz de defenderme ante el más mínimo peligro.- dijo Pinkie.

-Exacto, era por causa de su habilidad. Hace unos años-esto lo dijo Mind saliendo algunas lágrimas de sus ojos y abrazando a Spike contra su cuerpo-el padre de mi pequeño Sweet nos abandonó cuando él nació y al saber por qué nunca había conocido a su padre sintió una ira, una tristeza, un rencor y un odio que se podían notar desde 2 manzanas de distancia de nuestra antigua casa en Manehattan. Desde entonces ha estado soñando con vengarse de su padre y la única emoción que contagia es la inmensa tristeza que el siente.

Nadie salía de su asombro. No podían imaginar a un potrillo tan adorable odiando a su padre.

-Pero eso no es todo.-añadió Mind casi dejando sin aire a Spike- Ese conejo de peluche que tenía abrazado lo fabrique yo misma con un hechizo y una poción tranquilizante, la cual lo puede calmar cuando le da un ataque de ira, dejándole solo en depresión, en la cual lleva 3 años. Además no pudo evitar quedar traumado por la sabiduría de la perdida de su padre. Como resultado sufrió un estado de regresión hasta la fase de lactancia materna, y lo peor es que yo no puedo negarme a darle el pecho cada vez que tiene hambre y no es hora de desayunar, almorzar, comer, merendar o cenar. Cuando salgo de casa tengo que dejarle biberones de leche materna en la despensa.

Todo estaba en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que a Rainbow Dash empezó a darle un ataque de risa.

-¡J ! ¡Un Potro de Con 8 Jahr todavía Leche Materna! ¡ !

-Así que ahora lo sabéis.- dijo una voz muy suave y triste. Todos se giraron hacia la entrada al salón y vieron a Sweet Soft con su conejo de peluche a su lado. Había salido de su habitación.

CAP FIN 2


	3. Capítulo 3

La triste historia de Sweet Soft.

**(Nota: Los personajes de MLP no son míos. Pertenecen a Hasbro. Mi OC, su madre y su padre sí que son míos).**

-¡Al fin saliste de tu cuarto!-gritó Pinkie Pie brincando hacia Sweet con intención de abrazarlo. Mind leyó sus intenciones y la gritó:

-¡Pinkie no lo hagas! ¡No le abraces!

Pero una vez más, por la cabezonería de Pinkie, fue tarde. Pinkie envolvió sus patas delanteras alrededor del potro en un abrazó muy fuerte que casi deja sin aire a Sweet en un primer momento, de pronto observó que el cuerno de Sweet brillaba intensamente de un color dorado uniforme y en ese instante notó su piel de gallina. Notó el pelaje de Sweet y no pudo resistirse a empezar a acariciarlo, por alguna extraña razón hacerlo le producía un extraño sentimiento placentero, como si no quisiera atender a nada más. Podía oír las voces de Mind, Twilight, Rainbow Dash e incluso Fluttershy gritándole: _¡Pinkie! ¡Aléjate de él! ¡Deja de acariciarlo!_ pero Pinkie no podía dejarlo, no quería dejarlo, tuvieron que apartarla (otra vez) de Sweet con magia, se sintió como si despertase de un profundo sueño.

-¿Qué…qué ha pasado?-preguntó todavía atontada.

-Hum…Sweet, cariño, ¿Podrías ir a buscar unas bebidas para nuestros invitados?-preguntó Mind a su hijo. Sweet solo asintió y se fue a la cocina poniendo al conejo de peluche en su lomo.

-Mind, en serio, ¿Qué le ha pasado a Pinkie?-preguntó Applejack.

-¿No habéis visto que Sweet estaba haciendo magia? Era uno de sus hechizos de defensa, el cual hace que lo acaricien en vez de atacarle.-respondió Mind. Cuando Sweet volvió con las bebidas sostenidas con magia las chicas propusieron hacer una pijamada en alguna de sus casas, invitaron a Mind y a Sweet a participar en ella pues Mind quería hacer amigos rápido en el pueblo y no tenía con quien dejar a Sweet, fue en casa de Twilight, asignaron el cuarto de huéspedes a Sweet puesto que no quería participar. En mitad de la noche las chicas y Spike estaban jugando a verdad o atrevimiento, Sweet no quiso jugar y se fue a su habitación temporal, en esa fiesta se fijaron por primera vez en la Marca de Belleza de Mind: una flor azul oscuro con los pétalos en forma de estrella de 5 puntas, símbolo de su talento por la magia vegetal, justo cuando Rainbow iba a ponerle el reto a Rarity cuando oyeron una música maravillosa salir del cuarto de Sweet.

(Melodía a escuchar: watch?v=1DHecFcDhbw)

Era increíble, maravilloso, esplendido… Mientras la música sonaba, todos se dirigieron a ver de dónde provenía esa increíble música de sonido desconocido. Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación del potro en la que estaba escrito en un cartel "Sweet Soft" con ceras de diferentes colores, como hecho por un niño pequeño (o por Spike XD), seguramente Sweet lo puso para que no se confundieran, abrieron la puerta y, de nuevo, vieron algo que difícilmente podrían olvidar. El potro estaba haciendo algo que ningún pony había hecho antes, estaba…silbando de una forma extraordinaria.

(N.A: Continuar aquí una vez la canción acabe)

El pequeño potro se dio cuenta de su presencia y se giró, dejando de silbar.

(N.A: No he visto, a lo largo de la serie, a ningún pony silbar, ergo supongo que ningún pony sabe silbar).

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó con ese tono de voz triste y apagado que pocas veces habían escuchado.

-¿Qué qué ocurre? ¡Que te hemos oído hacer el sonido raro más increíble de todo el mundo!-exclamó Rarity.

-Fue como una rebanada de paraíso.-dijo Applejack justo como cuando oyeron cantar a Fluttershy.

-¿Qué era ese sonido tan increíble?-preguntó Spike.

-Era silbar.-dijo Mind a las espaldas de todos, se giraron a mirarla al tiempo que la cara de Sweet se sonrojaba más y más con cada segundo que pasaba.-Únicamente Sweet sabe cómo hacerlo.

-Pues es el sonido más increíble que jamás haya escuchado.-dijo Twilight, con lo que la cara de Sweet pasó a estar completamente roja, cubriéndosela con sus pequeñas alas para ocultar su vergüenza, decidieron dejarlo en paz y seguir con la fiesta de pijamas. Una vez en el salón, donde ocurría la fiesta, Applejack preguntó:

-Oye Mind ¿Cuándo piensas que Sweet empiece en el colegio?

-Sweet nunca ha ido al colegio. Lo educo yo en casa.-respondió Mind dejando a todos con los ojos como platos.-¿Qué pasa? No querréis que cuando tenga hambre en mitad de la clase vaya al colegio yo misma y lo amamante delante de todos, ¿verdad?

Todos admitieron que era una buena suposición y, después de esta rápida conversación, siguieron con la pijamada.

Perfecto POV Mente:

La pijamada está siendo muy divertida, lo mejor será pedirle permiso a Twilight para usar su cocina y preparar mis famosos _muffins._

Tercera persona:

Mientras Mind comunicó a los demás la buena noticia y fue a cocinar los _muffins_, en la habitación de Sweet estaba ocurriendo algo muy distinto.

Dulce POV Soft:

(En uno de sus arranques de ira)Esas ponis odiosas nunca me dejan tranquilo. Si hasta en Manehattan me pasaba lo mismo cuando descubrían que yo silbaba. ¿Por qué no pudieron dejarme silbar en paz? Estaba tan tranquilo en mi cuarto dedicándome a mi música y de pronto vinieron esas taradas a molestarme y avergonzarme. (Aspira el perfume de su peluche y vuelve a su estado de depresión) ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nadie puede dejarme en paz en mi dichosa vida?

Tercera persona:

Después de esa noche Sweet y Mind pasaron un día tranquilo, al menos a su manera, Sweet llorando todo el día y Mind intentando calmarlo, las Mane-6 y Spike se habían ido a casa, Pinkie se fue más deprisa que las demás alegando que tenía algo que hacer. Pero justamente a las 5 de la tarde llamaron a la puerta. Como Sweet estaba (otra vez) llorando en su habitación la misma Mind fue a abrir. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a una Pinkie sonriente, incluso más que de costumbre.

-Hola Pinkie, ¿Necesitas algo?-preguntó Mind tratando de parecer amable, pero en realidad estaba alterada por si a la pony rosa se le había ocurrido alguna de sus alocadas ocurrencias.

-Necesito que Sweet y tú vengáis a SugarCube Córner.-dijo Pinkie poniendo de repente una cara seria.

-¿A dónde?-preguntó Mind.

-A la tienda de dulces dónde yo trabajo. Necesito que me acompañéis allí.

Mind no opuso nada, fue a buscar a Sweet a su habitación y, tras conseguir que dejase de llorar, lo cargó en su lomo para ir a la casa en forma de dulce. Las 2 ponis estuvieron conversando animadamente durante todo el camino, pero Sweet, como de costumbre no dijo una palabra en todo el camino. Ninguno se esperaba la sorpresa que Pinkie les tenía reservada. Llegaron a la tienda de dulces y Sweet se bajó revoloteando del lomo de su madre, entraron en la tienda y no vieron nada, pues estaba todo oscuro, de pronto se encendieron las luces y miles de voces gritaron:

-¡SORPRESA!-vieron una fiesta preparada en toda la tienda, con un cartel azul que decía en letras rosadas: "BIENVENIDOS A PONYVILLE"

-Pinkie, ¿Qué es todo esto?-preguntó Mind.

-Pues vuestra "fiesta de bienvenida al pueblo" pony tontita-respondió Pinkie.

Mind se sorprendió, ciertamente, pero Sweet no hizo gesto alguno de estar sorprendido. No le dieron importancia y empezó la fiesta, pero lo mejor de todo fue...ver a las princesas Celestia y Luna en mitad del tumulto. Mind, curiosamente, se acercó a la princesa Luna y juntas hicieron un excentrico saludo:

-(Cantando) Chispa de cuerno y choque de cascos, coge la cola y ondéala al viento. (Primero lanzan chispas de sus respectivos cuernos, luego chocan los cascos delanteros y luego entrelazan las colas y las mueven, finalmente se rien las 2 juntas).

Todos estaban sorprendidos por el saludo de las dos yeguas.

-Mind y yo nos conocimos en una reunión de hechiceros expertos en magia de plantas a la que mi hermana no pudo acudir y tuve que ir yo.-explicó la princesa Luna.

-Desde Entonces nos mantuvimos en contacto por carta.-terminó Mind.

-Por cierto, en una de tus cartas me dijiste que habías tenido un potrillo adorable, ¿Dónde está?-preguntó la princesa de la noche.

-Pues está, naturalmente, aqu...¿Hum? ¡Sweet! ¿Dónde estas?

No vieron a Sweet hasta bien avanzada la fiesta, pues se había escondido debajo de una de las cunas de la habitación de los gemelos Bizcocho y Tarta de Calabaza, hasta que se aburrió y salió a una ventana del cuarto de bebes a mirar la luna. La princesa Luna lo descubrió mirando su astro y se acercó a él. Según el pequeño alicornio notó su presencia se giró y le hizo una reverencia según el protocolo.

-No hace falta la reverencia Sweet, vaya, es verdad lo que me dijo tu madre por carta, eres verdaderamente adorable.-dijo la princesa Luna abrazando al pequeño potrillo. Sweet se sonrojó un poco al saber que una de las ponis más poderosas de Equestria lo consideraba adorable. Se pasaron charlando toda la noche, Luna sabía por cartas de Mind lo del padre de Sweet, así que no charlaron de eso porque a Sweet le dolía hablar de ello. Cuando terminó la fiesta, después de unas 8 de desmadre fiestero típico de Pinkie Pie, Sweet se presentó también a la princesa Celestia, la cual se quedo casi en estado de shock al ver un alicornio macho que no era de la realeza. Todos volvieron a sus casas, Twilight cargando sobre su lomo a un dormido Spike y Mind cargando sobre el suyo a Sweet.

Perfecto POV Mente:

Cuando llegué a casa deje a mi pequeño Sweet en su cama dejando a su conejo de peluche debajo de su patita delantera izquierda. Mi angelito estaba dormido como una marmota, por lo que procuré no despertarle. Mi pobre, pequeño y frágil Sweet Soft, ¿Cuánto habrás sufrido por culpa de ese engendro de tu padre?

Dulce POV Soft:

(Levantándose de su fingido sueño y otra vez en arranque de ira) Esa odiosa de color rosado nos hizo una de sus estúpidas fiestas, pero tuve oportunidad de conocer a mi princesa favorita y no me refiero necesariamente a la princesa Molestia, siempre he estado deseando saber magia onírica para mis hechizos de defensa y creo que la princesa Luna es al indicada para enseñarme, cuando tenga oportunidad podré vengarme de mi padre sea como sea y esté dónde esté con su peor pesadilla.(Aspira el aroma mágico de su peluche y vuelve a la depresión) ¿Por que, papá? ¿Por qué nos abandonaste?

Tercera persona:

Mind, al oír los sollozos de Sweet, subió galopando al cuarto de su hijo y, para intentar calmarlo, comenzó a amamantarlo, el pequeño alicornio se durmió a los pocos segundos de chupar la leche de su madre, dejándose llevar a su tierra de ensueño.

CAP FIN 3


	4. Chapter 4

La Triste Historia de dulce suave Cap 4

**(Nota: Los personajes de MLP no son míos. Pertenecen a Hasbro. Mi OC, su madre y su padre sí que son míos).**

**En este capitulo Sweet hablará mucho más. Solo aviso para los que les guste que no hable demasiado.**

Esa mañana Sweet se despertó más relajado imposible por la leche de su madre consumida la noche anterior, para empezar bien el día se dio una ducha caliente y relajante, se cepilló la crin y la cola sosteniendo el cepillo con magia, hizo la cama usando más magia de levitación y desayunó unas tortitas con sirope de chocolate hechas por su madre, la cual había salido, en resumen, una mañana en la que iba a estar "de buen humor", es decir, menos triste que de costumbre, tanto, que decidió salir a pasear, algo que no hacía desde hacía mucho tiempo, dejó una nota a su madre por si volvía antes que él diciéndole que no le esperase para comer ya que tomaría algo en SugarCube Corner y salió de su casa tomando algo de dinero de sus ahorros. Fue caminando por Ponyville y decidió ir a la plaza dónde estaban los videojuegos, a ver si le gustaba alguno para jugar. Una vez allí se encontró en uno de los videojuegos a un potrillo que parecía ser un poco mayor que él, de cuero marrón, crin y cola cortas de color tangelo, ojos color naranja-amarillos y gorra de hélice, lo reconoció de haberlo visto en la fiesta de Pinkie, según él lo llamaron Button Mash, decidió acercarse a él, aunque solo fuera para jugar.

-Perdona, ¿El otro mando está ocupado?-preguntó el pequeño alicornio empezando hábilmente la conversación.

-En absoluto.-dijo el potro marrón parando la partida y mirandolo-Oye, ¿Tu no eres Sweet Soft, el alicornio macho que no es de la realeza?

-¿Me...Me conoces?-preguntó Sweet sonrojándose un poco.

-No del todo, pero sí por boca de Pinkie y Twilight.-respondió Button-por cierto, soy Button Mash, jugador de videojuegos.

-Y yo Sweet Soft, experto en magia de defensa y curación.-se presentó educadamente Sweet sin esbozar la más mínima sonrisa.-¿Pinkie y la señorita Sparkle te hablaron de mí?

-Sí, todo ocurrió así...-respondió Button Mash.

(Flasback y Button Mash POV):

Estabamos las CMC y yo en la fiesta de Pinkie hablando de nuestras futuras Marcas de Belleza cuando Pinkie apareció de improviso delante de nosotros.

-¿Os Te estás divirtiendo?-preguntó con entusiasmo.

-Por supuesto Pinkie, como siempre.-le respondí.

-Tus fiestas siempre son estupendas.-sentencio Sweetie Bell.

-¡Gracias! Por cierto, ¿Sweet no está con vosotros?-preguntó la pony rosa.

-¿Quien es Sweet?-preguntó Applebloom.

-Un potrillo que, por increíble que parezca, es un alicornio, pero siempre esta deprimido o llorando por un trauma que tuvo.-dijo Twilight metiéndose en medio de la conversación.

-¡Pobrecito! ¿Y no se puede hacer nada?-preguntó Scootaloo.

-Por ahora no. Solo podemos esperar a que lo supere por si mismo.-respondió Twilight.

(Fin de flashback y tercera persona)

-Y desde ese día los 4 estamos deseando conocerte porque nos resultaba muy curioso que hubiera un alicornio que no fuera de la realeza.-terminó Button Mash con una sonrisa. Él y Sweet, tras esa explicación, llegaron a llevarse muy bien según jugaban a los videojuegos toda la mañana, después de avisar a la madre de Button y de que Sweet cogiera un poco más de dinero de sus ahorros quedaron en ir a comer a SugarCube Corner para conocerse mejor y luego ir a conocer a las CMC. Una vez en la tienda con forma de dulce Sweet pidió una malteada de fresa y unos cup-cakes variados y Button prefirió un jugo de manzana y unas galletas con chips de chocolate. Mientras comían Button le preguntó a Sweet cuando empezaba en el colegio con los demás.

-Nunca he ido al colegio. Me educa mi madre en casa.-dijo Sweet con cara inexpresiva.

-Pues no sabes la suerte que tienes-dijo Button-ir al colegio es un asco. Nos ponen muchos exámenes y, lo peor de lo peor, están Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon.

-¿Quienes son esas?-preguntó el pequeño alicornio.

-Dos ponis terrestres que se creen mejores que nadie solo porque sus familias están forradas y tienen ya sus Marcas de Belleza. Incluso se burlan de los que no la tienen.-dijo Button con desprecio.

-¡Uf! Deben de ser inaguantables.

-Imagino que las vas a conocer muy pronto.-dijo Button sin quitar su cara seria.

-¿Por que? Nunca he ido al colegio y pretendo que siga siendo así.-precisó Sweet.

-Porque están ahí.-señaló Button. Sweet se giró en la dirección indicada por el potro marrón y vio a 2 potrancas, una rosa pálido con Marca de Belleza de tiara de diamantes y la otra gris oscuro con Marca de Belleza de cuchara de plata, las cuales se acercaron lentamente a la mesa de los 2 potros.

-Vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí. Al bebé de flanco en blanco comiendo unas galletitas y bebiéndose su zumito.-dijo Tiara con tono burlon.

-No soy un bebé, solo necesito a mi mamá más tiempo de lo normal y ella está de acuerdo.-respondió Button sonrojándose.

-Si solo habéis venido a molestar podéis largaros.-dijo Sweet sacando su lado asertivo.

-Conque tu eres el alicornio del que todos hablan, y por lo visto tienes tu Marca de Belleza.-observó Tiara.

-Un consejo: Vente con lo mejor de todo Ponyville y deja a este bebé de flanco en blanco con su desgracia.-dijo Silver Spoon.

-Aunque seáis chicas no os pienso consentir que insultéis a Button.-dijo Sweet mirando a las 2 a los ojos y escogiendo la emoción del miedo. Las 2 potras pudieron notar como sus pieles, crines y colas se volvían más blancas que el mismo Sweet antes de salir corriendo y gritando de la tienda.

-Wow, ¿Cómo has hecho eso?-preguntó Button todavía flipando.

-Es mi habilidad especial, contagiar la emoción que quiera mirando a los ojos.-dijo Sweet empezando a lagrimear-y no es de lo único que me avergüenzo.

-Pues yo creo que es una habilidad estupenda.-dijo Button-¿De que tendrías que avergonzarte?

-Button, ¿Prometes no decirle nada de esto a nadie?-preguntó Sweet sonrojándose un poco y limpiándose las lagrimas mientras los 2 salían de SugarCube Corner y caminaban hacia Sweet Apple Acrees, donde estaba la casa-club de las CMC.

-Naturalmente que lo prometo.-respondió Button poniendo la pata delantera derecha sobre su pecho.

-La verdad es que todavía...-reveló Sweet poniéndose mucho más rojo por momentos-...necesito que mi madre me amamante.

Button lo miró sorprendido por unos instantes, pero luego volvió a sonreír.

-No tienes nada de que avergonzarte. La verdad es que te entiendo bien, pues también hay algo de lo que yo me avergüenzo y que solo mi mamá y yo sabemos. ¿Prometes, al igual que yo, no decírselo a nadie?

-Lo prometo.-aseguró el pequeño alicornio mientras su suave piel volvía a ser blanca. Button también se sonrojó un poco al decir la verdad.

-La verdad es que Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon tenían razón al llamarme bebé ya que...me gusta usar pañales cuando estoy en casa.-reveló el potro marrón mientras llegaban a la granja de los Apple. Sweet también lo miró sorprendido por unos instantes, más luego volvió a su mirada de profunda tristeza habitual.

-No hay razón para avergonzarte. Todos tenemos secretos embarazosos y no tenemos que contarlos si no queremos, pero yo estoy orgulloso de ti y de mi mismo porque nos hemos contado nuestros secretos más oscuros y te doy las gracias personalmente.

-¿Por qué?-se extrañó Button. Entonces Sweet le dijo unas palabras que ninguno de los 2 olvidarían:

-Por ser mi primer amigo de verdad.

Los 2 potros se abrazaron y siguieron su camino a través de los manzanos hasta llegar a la casa-club de las CMC. Una vez subida la escalera y tocada la puerta esta se abrió y ambos fueron de golpe jalados hacia dentro. De pronto se oyeron unas voces cuchicheando, al parecer sobre ellos y en ese instante vieron a 3 potrillas con una sonrisa delante de ellos.

-Encantada. Tu debes de ser Sweet. Soy Applebloom.-dijo la potrilla amarilla.

-Yo Sweetie Belle.-dijo la pequeña unicornio.

-Y yo Scootaloo.-se presentó la pegaso naranja.

-¡Y SOMOS LAS CRUZADAS DE LA MARCA DE BELLEZA!-gritaron las 3 a la vez haciendo temblar la casa y dejando a Sweet casi sordo, Button al parecer no se inmuto, debía de estar acostumbrado a esa clase de gritos.

-Sweet Soft, experto en magia de defensa y curación, encantado.-se presentó Sweet desatascando sus orejas con un bastoncillo de los oídos que hizo aparecer y levitó con magia.

-Estamos encantadas de conocerte al fin. Twilight nos contó sobre..."lo que tu ya sabes".-dijo Applebloom no queriendo mencionar lo del trauma de Sweet.

-Como ya te habrá contado Button, somos un club secreto que está destinado, sea como sea, a conseguir nuestras Marcas de Belleza.-explicó Sweetie Belle.

-¡Si! ¡Hacemos miles de cosas! ¡Esquiar, bucear, montar en scooter, cocinar...!-exclamó Scootaloo.

-Debe de ser estupendo poder hacer cosas sin que se burlen de ti por hacerlas mal.-dijo Sweet empezando a recordar sus tiempos en Manehattan y a lagrimear un poco.

-En realidad cuando no conseguimos nuestras Marcas en alguna de nuestras actividades Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon se burlan mucho de nosotras.-admitió Applebloom.

-¿Aun no os habéis enterado? ¡Sweet les dio una lección a esas dos!-exclamó con entusiasmo Button.

-¿Es eso cierto Sweet?-preguntó Sweetie Belle con los ojos como platos.

-Pues...sí.-admitió Sweet asustado por lo que las chicas pensarían. Les explicó todo respecto a su habilidad y conforme les iba contando estaban más sorprendidas.

-¿De verdad haces sentir la emoción que quieras mirando a los ojos?-preguntó Applebloom.

-¡Lo hizo delante de mí! ¡Lo vi todo!-dijo Button entusiasmado.

-Eso...es...¡IMPRESIONANTE!-gritó Scootaloo.-Pero seguro que no podrías hacer sentir miedo a Rainbow Dash o tristeza a la señorita Cheerilee.

Las CMC, Button y Sweet pasaron todos juntos el resto de la tarde jugando a diferentes cosas e intentando hacer que Sweet sonriera, pero en vano. Parecía que la sonrisa del pequeño alicornio tenía las horas contadas y extinguidas. Llegaron a sus casas cuando faltaban 2 horas para cenar y todas sus madres les hicieron la misma pregunta:

-¿Lo has pasado bien?

Mientras cenaban, en la casa de Sweet su madre recibió con alegría la noticia de que su hijo tenía un amigo, y además estuvo orgullosa de él al saber que lo había defendido de Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon usando su habilidad.

Button Mash POV:

Me alegra tener un amigo que no sea una chica, aunque sea un poco menor que yo, pero eso no importa, podremos hablar de temas de chicos y no tendré que volver a jugar a las casitas con ellas.

Sweetie Bell POV:

¡Que bien! ¡Ahora tenemos un amigo más para jugar a mi juego favorito: Las casitas. Como siempre Button hace de bebé, Sweet podrá ser el papá y yo la mamá, no se porqué, pero el pañal, por alguna extraña razón, le queda bien a Button. ¿De dónde sacará pañales tan grandes?

Applebloom POV:

Me gustó mucho conocer a Sweet. Es tan dulce como la tarta de manzana de mi abuela, y además muy caballeroso, se comportó de una manera muy gentil con nosotras y además les dio una lección a Diamond Tiara y a Silver Spoon, no nos volverán a molestar en meses. ¡Ay, que me da la risa cuando me imagino a esas 2 engreídas huyendo de un potrillo tan adorable!

Scootaloo POV:

Es uno de los ponis más geniales que he conocido. Tiene una habilidad especial, la pena es que tiene su Marca de Belleza, si no la tuviera podría unirse a las CMC.

Tercera persona:

Las 3 CMC y Button estaban encantados con Sweet, con su personalidad dulce a más no poder, sus adorables miradas con lágrimas, lo mejor es que era menor que ellas. Podían tratarlo como a alguien más pequeño sin problemas y podían pedir su opinión sobre cosas de chicas ya que era casi como una chica con ellas. Esa noche todos durmieron tranquilos sabiendo que Sweet por fin se llevaba bien con alguien que no fuera el mismo.

FIN CAP 4


	5. Chapter 5

La triste historia de Sweet Soft Cap 5.

**(Nota: Los personajes de MLP no son míos. Pertenecen a Hasbro. Mi OC, su madre y su padre sí que son míos).**

Situemos la cámara en casa de Mind y Sweet, más concretamente a las 6 de la mañana, Mind entró con cuidado en la habitación de Sweet y se acercó a su cama, levitó al alicornio dormido con magia y lo puso en su lomo, despertándolo suavemente.

-¿Mami?-logró balbucear Sweet todavía mareado.

-Tranquilo. Mami está aquí. Lamento sacarte de la cama tan temprano, pero tenemos que ir a Canterlot urgentemente.-dijo Mind calmándolo al tiempo que el pequeño alicornio se estiraba y desperezaba en su lomo. Después, desde el lomo de su madre en que estaba tumbado, arqueó una ceja, dando a entender a Mind que se preguntaba la urgencia.

-No lo se. Simplemente nos dejaron esta nota en la puerta de casa junto con el diario de la mañana.-respondió la unicornio entregándole la susodicha con magia. En ella decía:

_"Querida Mind: Necesitamos que Sweet y tú vengáis a Canterlot con nosotros. No sabemos porqué las princesas pidieron que vengáis pero sus razones tendrá. En todo caso, según ellas, es urgente, de modo que daos prisa._

_FMD: Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie y Spike."_

No hablaron más y salieron de la casa dirigiéndose a la estación de tren, todos en elpueblo, al menos los que se levantaron tan temprano, les saludaron alegremente, al parecer ya les conocían lo suficiente como para no desentonar. Cuando llegarona la estación_ se _encontraron a las Mane-6 y a Spike, todos juntos se subieron al tren que llevaba a Canterlot y allí empezaron a platicar acerca de la urgencia que les llevaba a la capital de Equestria.

-¿Por que las princesas nos han pedido que vayamos a Canterlot? A mi entiendo que me citaran, discutirán algo sobre magia vegetal pero, ¿Por que a Sweet?-pregunto Mind.

-No lo sabemos. Si leíste la carta con atención habrás podido leer que ya de entrada no sabemos nada.-suspiro Twilight.

-¡Seguro que es una misión peligrosa y amenazante que, bueno, amenaza toda Equestria!-exclamo Rainbow Dash.

-Las princesas nunca enviarían a un potro a una misión peligrosa.-acometió Spike cortando el rollo a Rainbow.

-¡Sea lo que sea lo lograremos!-grito Pinkie atrayendo la atención de varios ponis, con lo que Sweet, que llevaba un chaleco color gris perla que ocultaba sus alas, se puso rojo de vergüenza y abrazó el cuerpo de su madre buscando protección de las miradas. Pronto todos los viajeros volvieron a concentrarse en sus cosas y el viaje termino sin problemas. Atravesaron la ciudad de Canterlot con miles de ponis inclinándose ante Twilight. Llegaron al castillo de las hermanas reales y los guardias les dejaron pasar, de nuevo inclinándose ante Twilight, les guiaron a través del enorme palacio y hasta la sala del trono. Allí estaban las princesas Celestia y Luna, incluso estaban la princesa Cadence y su esposo Shining Armor. Para suerte de todos el principe Blueblood no estaba.

-¡Twili! ¡Spike! ¡Cuanto me alegro de veros!-exclamo Shining de pura felicidad. la alicornio morada y Spike lo abrazaron y Twilight hizo el saludo secreto que tenía con Cadence:

-(Cantando) Brilla brilla el sol, la mariquita ha despertado, choca los cascos y sube la grupa.

Mind y la princesa Luna tambien hicieron su excéntrico saludo:

-(Cantando) Chispa de cuerno y choque de cascos, coge la cola y ondeala al viento.

Tras los saludos, presentaciones y una caricia en la crin a Sweet por parte de Cadence, comenzaron las explicaciones.

-Os hemos citado hoy aquí porque hemos descubierto algo importante sobre Sweet y creemos que deberiais saberlo.-explicó la princesa Celestia.

-Pero creemos que "alguien" podría explicaroslo mejor que nosotras. ¡Ya puedes entrar!- dijo y exclamo de repente la princesa Luna. Se oyó una risa que parecía malvada, pero en realidad tambien parecía cómica y, acto seguido, apareció en el salón del trono un draconequus que todos conocian bien haciendo una entrada triunfal con humo, era Discordia, espiritu del caos y la desarmonía. Pero Mind, en lugar de enfadarse como hacían la mayoría de los ponis con Discordia, sorprendentemente, lo abrazo.

-¡Discordia! ¿Cómo esta mi draconequus preferido?-exclamo Mind para sorpresa de todos, excepto de Sweet.

-¡Estoy genial, gracias! ¿Cómo están mi nuera y mi nieto preferidos?-pregunto sorprendentemente Discordia.

-¿¡NUERA Y NIETO!?-preguntaron todos excepto Celestia y Luna.

-Hola...abuelo.-saludo Sweet con voz muy suave.

-¿Aún es de extrañar? Mind y Sweet son mi nuera y mi nieto.-exclamo alegremente Discordia reduciendo su tamaño y subiendo a la oreja de Twilight.

-¿Pero tu única hija no era Screwball?-pregunto Cadence.

-Puedo tener más hijos ¿sabes?-replico Discordia algo molesto, volviendo a su tamaño habitual-pero al parecer una me salió mejor que el otro.

-¿Te refieres al padre de Sweet? ¿El también es tu hijo?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-Exactamente. Cuando me entere de los había abandonado todavía estaba convertido en piedra.-contesto Discordia.-pero aún en ese estado podía enterarme de todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

-Pero aún así nos ayudo mucho que Sweet tuviera sangre del dios del caos, tuvo toda la inteligencia de un semental adulto a los 2 años de nacer, por eso no tuve que enviarlo al colegio.-añadió Mind.

-Discordia, ¿Podrías llevarte a Sweet y a Spike a los jardines del castillo a jugar contigo mientras nosotros hablamos?-pregunto la princesa Celestia.

-¿Porqué tengo yo que hacer de niñera?-pregunto el dios del caos haciéndose el ofendido con aire teatrero.

-¡Porqué aún estamos enfadados por traicionarnos con Tirek, porque uno de los 2 es tu nieto y porque yo te haré trizas como no estén los 2 intactos!-exclamo Shining a la cara de Discordia.

-Vale vale. Haré de niñera.-dijo Discordia apartando a Shining con su garra de águila y poniéndose con magia un traje de sirvienta y una cofia de sirvienta en la cabeza. Se llevo a los 2 niños levitandolos con magia a los jardines dejando a los demás a solas. Una vez allí se esforzó por hacer que Sweet sonriera pero, unas 2 horas después, no había conseguido nada.

-Vamos Sweet. Dale una sonrisa al abuelo.-dijo poniendo una careta de payaso delante de su cara. Pero Sweet siguió con su mirada de profunda tristeza inquebrantable.

-No vas a conseguir nada de nada. Lleva sin sonreir 3 años según Mind.-explico Spike.

-¿Porqué? ¿Le ha pasado algo?-preguntó Discordia preocupandose.

-Quedo traumatizado por perder a su padre y regreso a la lactancia materna.-dijo el bebé dragón.

-¡Madre mía! Si que es grave.-se sorprendió Discordia al tiempo que Sweet empezaba a lagrimear y a gemir por recordar a su padre.

(Sala del trono del castillo)

Todos estaban charlando alegremente cuando las orejas de Mind se agudizaron y puso mirada sorprendida.

-¿Ocurre algo querida?-preguntó Rarity.

-Mis "sentidos de madre" se agudizan. ¡Sweet tiene problemas!-respondió Mind.

-¿Cómo va a tener problemas? Está con su abuelo y con Spike.-aseguró Applejack.

- Aun así creo que deberíamos ir a mirar. Con Discordia todo es posible.-dijo Twilight tele transportando a Mind junto a ella a los jardines del castillo. Una vez allí pillaron a Sweet llorando ruidosamente y a Discordia poniendo un biberón de leche con chocolate en la boca del pequeño alicornio para intentar calmarlo.

-Hola chicas, ¿Qué tal os va todo?-pregunto inocentemente.

-Discordia, quítale ese biberón a Sweet enseguida.-ordeno Mind sin perder la calma.

-¿Por que? Parece gustarle.-dijo el draconequus señalando a Sweet, el cual se zampó toda la leche en menos de un minuto, relamiendo sus labios sin esbozar la más mínima sonrisa. Mind y Twilight se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y se tele transportaron de vuelta a la sala del trono.

-¿Iba todo bien?-pregunto preocupada Cadence.

-Si. Todo iba bien.-mintió Twilight para no preocupar a nadie, aunque por supuesto Applejack notó que mentía, pero no le dio importancia. Unas horas después de platicar sobre diferentes cosas y de que Spike, Discordia y Sweet jugasen un rato más en los jardines llego la hora de volver a Ponyville, porque tenían que volver antes de que anocheciese. Discordia insistió en pasar más tiempo con Mind y con Sweet, de forma que quedaron en que se mudaría a la casa de Mind y Sweet por unos días. Usando su magia de caos los tele transporto a todos de vuelta a Ponyville, por supuesto los ponis de allí no podían saber que Discordia estaba allí y mucho menos que era el abuelo de Sweet, así que los tele transporto a todos a sus respectivas casas y esto fue lo que encontraron.

1:Twilight y Spike encontraron toda la biblioteca revuelta, alguien había estado buscando un libro en particular...y lo había encontrado. Había desaparecido un ejemplar de hechizos avanzados.

2:Rarity encontró todos sus vestidos despojados de sus joyas de adorno y toda su colección de joyas desaparecida. Alguien necesitaba muchas joyas desesperadamente.

3:Applejack no encontró su pala de trabajar en el campo. Applebloom, Big Mac y la Abuela Smith dijeron que habían visto a alguien rebuscando entre las herramientas, pensaron que seria alguno de los trabajadores de la granja pero cuando consultaron la lista no encontraron ninguna que encajara con las descripciones del sospechoso.

4:Pinkie no encontró un gramo de sal en la cocina de los señores Tarta. Alguien necesitaba mucha sal y la había robado de la cocina de SugarCube Corner.

5:Rainbow, cuando pregunto a Tanque que había pasado en su ausencia, la tortuga voladora le mostró un trozo de su casa de nubes desaparecido. Afortunadamente no tanto como para que se derrumbase la casa, pero un buen trozo al fin y al cabo.

6:Fluttershy encontró a Ángel temblando, cuando ella preguntó que pasaba, el conejo le indicó por señas al Señor Oso desmayado, ella se asusto en el acto, cuando lo reviso a ver si estaba bien, descubrió una herida aún sangrando. Alguien se había extraído un poco de sangre de su cuerpo.

Esa noche, después de ordenar todo se quedaron pensando. ¿Quién podía haber robado sus cosas? No sabían quién podía ser un ladrón si en Ponyville todos eran ponis amables.

FIN CAP 5


	6. Chapter 6

La Triste Historia de Sweet Soft Cap 6

**(Nota: Los personajes de MLP no son míos. Pertenecen a Hasbro. Mi OC, su madre y su padre sí que son míos).**

**Nota: Dije que no habría gore y no lo habrá, solo un poco de acción.**

A la mañana siguiente todas las Mane-6 habían sido desvalijadas de una forma u otra y eso tuvo consecuencias:

1:Twilight estaba de los nervios porque pensaba que, si faltaba un libro de la biblioteca, todo el inventario se iría al garete.

2:Rarity había recibido malas críticas de sus nuevos vestidos porque decían que no eran tan bonitos como los anteriores y por eso se había pasado la noche llorando más incluso que Sweet.

3:Applejack hizo su trabajo en la granja sin pala, por lo que los hoyos para los manzanos salieron mal y tuvieron que cavar con los cascos para dejarlos bien hechos.

4:Pinkie y los señores Tarta hicieron pasteles sin sal, aunque no necesitaban mucha por ser platos dulces, no tenían el mismo sabor que antes y eso traía problemas con los clientes.

5:La casa de Rainbow Dash se balanceaba un poco por falta de base sólida y, hasta que trajeron nubes nuevas, tuvo que sostener ese trozo de casa ella misma.

6:Fluttershy no durmió en toda la noche desinfectando la herida del Señor Oso y curándola y por ello estaba durmiéndose todo el rato.

Sweet, Discordia y Mind se quedaron muy sorprendidos, ya que en su casa no había desaparecido nada, pero de todos modos ayudaron a encontrar al culpable. Registrando todas las casas, encontraron al final una pluma de pegaso de color gris verdoso en un rincón de la biblioteca.

-No tenemos nada más.-suspiró Twilight agotada y desanimada.

-No te rindas ahora. Podemos encontrar al culpable, después de todo tenemos una pluma de pegaso como pista.-la animó Spike.

-Una pluma no nos lleva a ninguna parte amorcito.-lo mimó Mind acariciándole la cabeza.-Pero debo reconocer que ese color me suena.

-A mi también pero ahora mismo no me cae.-bromeo Discordia desmontando sus partes de animales una por una y dejándolas caer al suelo, logrando una sonrisa en la cara de Twilight. Entonces, algo tan increíble como asombroso ocurrió...Sweet propuso algo.

-¿Por qué no usáis un hechizo de rastreo de ADN en la pluma? Si es del culpable lo encontraremos.

Todos se le quedaron mirando, consiguiendo que se pusiese un poco rojo por recibir tanta atención, ocultándose detrás de su melena y enrollando su cola alrededor de sus patas.

-Es...una idea...bastante buena.-reconoció Rainbow entrecortadamante.

-Y es un hechizo bastante simple.-añadió Twilight-puedo hacerlo sin mucho esfuerzo.

No hablaron más. Twilight comenzó a hacer brillar su cuerno y los ojos se le volvieron de color magenta y muy opacos.

-Por allí.-señaló indicando con la entrada del bosque Everfree. Entraron en dicho bosque, la mayoría de ellos sin miedo ya que iban protegidos por Discordia y por Sweet, que también tenía poderes caóticos aunque no los soliese usar. Siguieron las huellas hasta cruzarse con una figura encapuchada que reconocieron inmediatamente.

-¡Zecora!-llamó Applejack. La cebra se volvió, se bajo la capucha y sonrió.

-Me alegro de veros amigas y Discordia, pero como podeis ver, ahora no es posible la concordia, alguien al bosque a venido sin conocer y encontrarlo es mi deber.

-Alguien ha estado robando cosas por todo Ponyville.-dijo Twilight causando que Zecora se sorprendiera.

-Y creemos que el culpable está aquí en el bosque.-añadió Rarity.

-Hemos estado siguiendo sus huellas todo el rato.-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Si queréis puedo ayudaros, tengo algo que será de vuestro agrado.-dijo Zecora sacando de su alforja un frasco de poción verde pantano-permite detectar el rastro de cualquier pony sin tener que usar hechizos, pero si bebéis demasiado podéis quedar mensualmente enfermizos.

-¡Es perfecta! ¡Gracias Zecora!-agradeció Twilight parando de usar magia y tragándose la poción. Mientras las chicas fueron presentando a Sweet y a Mind con Zecora, la cual también se quedó casi en shock cuando supo que Discordia era el abuelo de Sweet. La poción hizo efecto y Twilight pudo seguir guiando a los demás a través del bosque, llegaron a un claro del bosque, lejos de la casa de Zecora, donde había una figura con capa y capucha negras:

-1:Consultando el libro de hechizos de Twilight.

-2:Cavando un circulo con una estrella de 5 puntas dentro con la pala de Applejack.

-3:Rellenando el circulo con la sal de Pinkie Pie.

-4:Rellenando la estrella con las joyas de Rarity.

-5:Poniendo la nube de Rainbow Dash en el centro de la estrella.

-6:Volviendo la nube roja regándola con la sangre del oso de Fluttershy.

A continuación la figura se posicionó enfrente del círculo y empezó a pronunciar unas extrañas palabras:

-_Secundum scientiam et virtuten meam visin omnes unicornium adorabunt me virtute. _**(Nota: El que quiera saber que significa que use el traductor).**

Apenas termino de decir esto con una voz que a Mind y a Discordia les sonaba mucho, la figura encapuchada extendió unas alas grises verdosas, dejando ver que era un pegaso, esta vez Mind y Discordia lo reconocieron enseguida y los dos, curiosamente, fruncieron el ceño. Así mismo, los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo:

-¡TREE DEMON!

El pegaso encapuchado revelo su cara bajándose la capucha y quitándose la capa, dejando ver a un pegaso de pelaje gris verdoso, pelo negro y blanco, ojos de color verde uniforme y Marca de Belleza en forma de árbol de hojas moradas y tronco negro.

-Hola...padre y Mind.

Sweet casi se quedó en shock, aquel que estaba enfrente de el era su padre, pues era hijo de Discordia, de pronto Tree Demon se fijo en él.

-Sí que has crecido...hijo mio.

-¡NI HIJO NI SETAS COLORADAS! ¡¿SABES LO QUE HA PASADO TU HIJO POR CULPA TUYA?!-preguntó gritando Mind, era increíble lo que podía parecerse a un tigre de enormes colmillos, incluso Sweet y Spike se escondieron entre las patas de Twilight.

-Lo tuvimos por accidente. Sabes que yo no quería hijos.-dijo Tree Demon con desprecio. Sweet paso de expresión de miedo a una de enojo muy intenso.

-Además-añadió Tree Demon con una sonrisa demoniaca-vais a saber porque no he aparecido en 8 años.

(Flasback y Tree Demon POV)

Yo y mi mujer acabábamos de volver a casa del hospital con nuestro nuevo hijo, yo no quería decírselo pero...yo no quería hijos, nunca quise, además de que lo mio no era amor, solo buscaba pareja para presumir de novia, días después de sufrir los llantos y los pañales sucios de un hijo al que no soportaba me enteré de que mi padre había ayudado a Lord Tirek a intentar conquistar Equestria, me sentí orgulloso de él, pero cuando me enteré de que se había vuelto bueno me quede muy decepcionado, nuestra familia está dedicada a hacer el mal, no a servir a la princesa Molestia. Decidí irme de casa y buscar a Lord Tirek para ser su sirviente personal, pero para poder liberarle del Tartaro tenía que usar un ritual que solo se encontraba en un libro de la biblioteca del pequeño pueblo de Ponyville, ¿Quién pensaría que uno de los más poderosos rituales estaría custodiado por unos simples pueblerinos? Lo estuve buscando por mucho tiempo, más concretamente 8 años y ahora que lo tengo en mis manos no voy a dejar que unas pueblerinas, mi ex-mujer, mi hijo y un estúpido dragón me quiten el sueño de servir a Lord Tirek.

(Fin de flasback y tercera persona)

Nadie salía lo más mínimo de su asombro. En especial Sweet, él creía que su padre les había abandonado por una razón VÁLIDA y ahora se enteraba de que no los quería lo más mínimo ni a él ni a su madre. Antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar, Tree Demon los encerró en unas burbujas de cristal inastillable, cortesía de su poder caótico paterno y, mientras los demás luchaban por romperlas, volvió a su ritual, cuyo círculo y estrella habían terminado de cargarse de magia caótica y estaban empezando a brillar. Lo había conseguido...Todos vieron una especie de nube negra expandirse por el cielo y acto seguido pudieron observar una figura levantarse entre la niebla negra...Lord tirek...había sido liberado de nuevo. Por fortuna estaba en su forma más débil, pero aun así Tree Demon se inclinó ante él.

-Mi señor Lord Tirek, permitidme mostraros mis respetos y quedarme inclinado hasta que ordeneis.-dijo con devoción absoluta.

-Te lo agradezco.-respondio Tirek con voz siniestra-pero ahora que me has liberado...ya no me eres útil.

Antes de que Tree Demon pudiera reaccionar Tirek comenzó a absorver su magia, tanto su Marca de Belleza como sus poderes de vuelo y caos se esfumaron en la boca de Tirek, quien de inmediato uso la magia de caos propia de Discordia para volver a su más poderosa forma, se hizo gigante, más musculoso y sus cuernos se agrandaron. Y lo peor de todo, sin el Rainbow Power no había nada capaz de detenerlo.

FIN CAP 6


	7. Chapter 7

La Triste Historia de Sweet Soft Cap 7

**(Nota: Los personajes de MLP no son míos. Pertenecen a Hasbro. Mi OC, su madre y su padre sí que son míos).**

**Nota: En este capitulo habrá un duelo épico entre Lord Tirek y Sweet, el cual sacará su lado más adorable.**

Todos en Ponyville veían como se acercaba Lord Tirek, dispuesto a absorber toda su magia interior, el pueblo era presa del pánico,, todos se escondían en sus casas, aunque de poco les iba a servir...o eso creían. Mientras en el bosque Everfree Tree Demon estaba desmayado y los 11 restantes (Zecora, Spike, Discordia, Mind, Sweet y las Mane-6) no sabían que hacer, todo estaba perdido...por lo menos hasta que Sweet llamó la atención de su madre, la cual tuvo más miedo aun al ver que los dorados ojos de su hijo se iban volviendo rojo sangre chillón. Tirek había conseguido algo que nadie había logrado con Sweet, al saber que Lord Tirek era el causante de todos sus llantos, su trauma y sus desgracias, había conseguido...enfadarle de verdad.

-¡LORD TIREEEEEEEEEEEEK!-grito Sweet usando su propia versión de "la voz real de Canterlot", hasta Discordia tuvo miedo de su nieto por unos instantes.

-¡NUNCA TE LO PERDONARÉ!-gritó de nuevo Sweet. Después salió volando hacia el centauro, dispuesto, por primera vez, a usar sus poderes caóticos.

-¡¿Pero que hace?! ¿Se ha vuelto loco?-preguntó escandalizada Twilight.

-¡Voy a detenerlo!-exclamó Rainbow. Pero fue detenida con magia por Mind jalándole la cola-¿Que haces? ¿No ves que tu hijo va hacia una muerte segura?

-Dejale.-dijo Mind con una ligera sonrisa-Lo más que podemos hacer es quedarnos a mirar el espectáculo.

-¿Que espectáculo?-preguntó Applejack.

-Tirek tiene poderes caóticos y poderes de pegaso. Sweet tiene el poder del caos y poderes de alicornio. A mi por lo menos me parece que le supera.-dijo Discordia.

Mientras estos hablan, situemos la cámara con Sweet. Iba volando a toda velocidad hacia Tirek y se paró delante de su cara, frenando en seco.

-¡Insolente mosquito! ¿Cómo osas pararte así enfrente del próximo señor de Equestria?-bramó Tirek.

-Oso porque te propongo un trato Tirek.-respondió Sweet.

-¿Te crees lo bastante listo para hacer un trato que me interese?-dijo Tirek.

-Lo que te propongo es un duelo, tus poderes de pegaso contra los míos de alicornio y tus nuevos poderes de caos contra los míos.-resumió Sweet.

-Hum...Realmente eres listo muchacho. Conseguiste llamar mi atención. ¿Qué pasa si, por alguna posibilidad, ganas tú?-preguntó Tirek.

-Tus poderes serán devueltos y tú estarás de vuelta en el Tártaro.-pronunció Sweet.

-¿Y si gano yo?-preguntó Tirek con una sonrisa maligna, cogiendo a Sweet con su ahora gigantesca mano.

-Te cederé todos mis poderes y te dejaré absorber toda la magia de Equestria, conmigo serás el doble de poderoso en el campo del caos.-propuso Sweet. Tirek aceptó sin miramientos y sin saber el tormento que iba a pasar.

-Pero si tu puedes pasar a tu forma más poderosa...yo también puedo.-aclaró Sweet.

-Hum...¡De acuerdo muchacho! Acabemos con esto de una vez.-dijo Tirek con voz siniestra. Sweet comenzó a hacer brillar su cuerno y el cielo se cubrió inmediatamente de nubes oscuras, a excepción de un rayo de luz solar que surgió de entre las nubes, dirigiéndose hacía Sweet. El potro comenzó a entonar un extraño cantico al tiempo que su voz sonaba como miles de voces juntas y empezaba a transformarse...usando el más poderoso de sus hechizos de defensa.

(Melodía a escuchar: watch?v=e5ilinLbLR8)

(Nota: La letra me la he inventado porque no se diferenciar unas letras de otras en una canción tan complicada).

_I-una-ciudad_

_Ki-y-taa-mun_

_Irr-u-alféizar_

_ua-ta-moon_

_Na-lu-ra-na-que_

_Naa-la-gni-su-nai-qsu-tin_

_Kah-en-li-lo-que_

_Gee-dance-ver_

_Sua-pa-yaaq_

_Su-na_

_Ka-niq-as_

_pak-es-i-gin_

_tau-tuv (A-lan)_

_SAA-GNIA-gin (A-lan)_

_Al-lan (I-centro)_

_irr-a-kkunn (Ma-linn)_

_I-una-ciudad_

_ki-na-TAA-mun_

_en-la-sabe-gvik-sra-mun_

_sra-mun_

_en-la-saa-qa-gvik_

_Nau-bay-sra-qa-quiaq-tu-estaño_

_Al-una-tabla-IAQ-tu-estaño_

_Al-ar-a-mik_

_VUU-si-qqan_

_a-ar-a-mik_

_VUU-si-qqan_

_a-ar-a-mik_

_si-ir__-al ar_

_a-lo_

_tu-pa-yaqq-su-in_

_no-niq-as_

_pak-es-i-gin_

_tuv tau (Al-ar)_

_SAA-GNIA-gin (Al-ar)_

_Al-lan (A-mik)_

_-A-toma en Irr (A-mik)_

Mientras Sweet cantaba, bastante bien por cierto, su crin y su cola se iban haciendo el doble de largas de lo habitual y se volvía de color dorado y ondulante, igual que las princesas Celestia y Luna, sus ojos dejaron de ser dorados para volverse tan irisados como la crin de Rainbow, le salieron 2 pares más de alas en el lomo, que rápidamente desplegó para mantenerse en el aire, como vestimenta portaba una corona de oro con rubíes y diamantes y su cuerno se hizo el triple de largo, dando a entender que había pasado a...su forma más poderosa. En Canterlot, la princesa Luna y la princesa Celestia estaban teniendo un único pensamiento mientras sentían, gracias a su magia, el poder de Sweet:

-¡No puede ser!

En Ponyville. todos los unicornios (y Twilight) podían sentir por medio de su cuerno la gigantesca energía que provenía de Sweet, Tirek también podía sentirla y, temiendo que el potro pudiera ser un peligro para sus planes, le lanzó un rayo de caos puro con sus cuernos, dispuesto a acabar con él, pero Sweet, con un simple ademán de su casco delantero izquierdo convirtió el rayo en gelatina de uva que, haciendo brillar su gran cuerno con un hechizo de telequinesis, lanzó de vuelta hacia Tirek haciendo una bola gigantesca de gelatina, la cual Tirek destruyó con uno de sus puños, manchando el suelo de gelatina de uva. A Sweet le llegó el turno de atacar y le lanzó con su cuerno una nube de mariposas de luz de diferentes colores que, al impactar contra Tirek, cada una producía una explosión de humo que hicieron toser y retroceder al centauro, dándole tiempo a Sweet de producir otro ataque, el cual fue una horda de guerreros de piedra, cortesía de sus poderes paternos, que empezaron a trepar por las patas de Tirek, haciéndole cosquillas, pero con un chasquido de dedos los hizo desaparecer, atacó al potro embistiéndolo volando con su nuevo poder de pegaso, pero Sweet los esquivo tele transportándose a otro ángulo de ataque y lanzándole con sus poderes caóticos miles de corazones de chocolate que se introdujeron en la boca de Tirek. Se los comió como un simple aperitivo.

-Delicioso-dijo el centauro con una sonrisa malvada-pero pasemos al plato principal.

-No lo creo.-respondió Sweet sin quitar su cara de seriedad-Usando mis poderes de caos he rellenado esos corazones de chocolate con una poción debilitadora.

Tirek abrió los ojos como platos, inmediatamente después empezó a encoger hasta quedar en su forma débil de nuevo, lanzando insultos y maldiciones:

-¡Espera a que recupere mis energías, potro insolente! ¡Te aplastaré como a una pulga!

-Y de nuevo, no lo creo-dijo Sweet usando sus poderes de caos para igualar a los de Tirek y absorver sus poderes de caos y los de pegaso, pero los expulsó directamente hacia la entrada del bosque Everfree, donde se estaban dirigiendo las Mane-6, Mind, Spike y Zecora cargando a un desmayado Tree Demon.

(Con las chicas y Spike)

-Te juro que me dan ganas de abofetearle, mira que abandonaros.-dijo Applejack.

-Lo primero es llevarle a un hospital y después ya veremos.-dijo Twilight.

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?!-gritó Rarity viendo la ráfaga de luz que eran los poderes de Tree Demon expulsados por Sweet. Todas se apartaron, excepto Mind, la cual no tuvo tiempo de apartarse y el poder la embistió de lleno.

-¡MIIIIND!-gritaron todos. Pero en ese instante vieron, en medio de la humareda, a una nueva Mind. Unas alas de pegaso le habían crecido en el lomo, dándole poderes de alicornio aparte de los poderes caóticos que le pertenecían a Tree Demon.

-¿Qué...qué me ha pasado?-preguntó perpleja mirando sus nuevas alas.

-Parece que ahora eres un alicornio.-dijo Spike.

-Hasta ahí llegamos terroncito.-le respondió Applejack.

-¿Pero...porqué soy un alicornio?-preguntó Mind.

-Parece que los poderes de este mastuerzo se han introducido en ti.-respondió Discordia señalando a su hijo desmayado.

-No tenemos tiempo para eso. Lo resolveremos más tarde. Por ahora...-empezó Twilight

-¡Mirad! ¡Sweet ha vencido ha Tirek él solito!-exclamó Pinkie cortando el rollo a Twilight. Todas miraron a Sweet, el cual estaba haciendo algo muy sospechoso en plena plaza.

(Con Sweet y Tirek)

En la plaza del pueblo de Ponyville, Lord Tirek yacía indefenso y sin ningún poder delante de su vencedor, Sweet pronunció con "la voz real de Canterlot" un discurso preparado por él:

-¡LORD TIREK! TUS CRIMENES CONTRA EQUESTRIA MERECEN TU MUERTE, PERO ESO NO ES MUY DE MI ESTILO. SERÁS DEVUELTO AL TÁRTARO CON CERBERO VIGILANDOTE DE CERCA, DONDE SUFRIRÁS TORMENTOS POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD.

Con su poder evolucionado, Sweet abrió por sí solo un portal hacia el Tártaro y empujo a Tirek hacía él. Después su energía se agotó definitivamente, volvió, con una luz dorada cegadora, a su estado natural de potro totalmente blanco con un solo par de alas y...se desmayó.

(7 horas después)

Sweet se despertó en una cómoda cama de hospital, llevando una bata verde del mismo tipo como ropa. Un instante después Button Mash, las CMC, las Mane-6, Discordia, Spike y su madre entraron en su campo de visión sonriéndole cálidamente.

-¿Como lo hiciste?-preguntó Mind con una sonrisa.

-¿Hacer qué?-preguntó con voz apagada Sweet. De pronto se fijo en las alas nuevas de su madre.-¿Eres un alicornio?

-Sí, pero ahora estamos hablando de ti. ¿Cómo hiciste una transformación tan cool?-preguntó Rainbow.

-¡Fue increíble!-exclamó Button.

-¡Todo Ponyville lo vio!-añadió Spike.

-¡Tenías 6 alas!-exclamó Scootaloo-Seguro que así volarías ultra-rápido.

-Y un cuerno extra-largo.-alegó Sweetie Belle.

-¿No recuerdas nada de eso?-preguntó Applebloom preocupada.

-No.-respondió secamente Sweet.-No recuerdo nada.

-Que mala suerte.-dijo Fluttershy poniendo cara de pena por Sweet.

-¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡La alcaldesa dijo que harían una fiesta en tu honor por salvar el pueblo!-exclamó Pinkie consiguiendo asustar un poco a Sweet.

-Ya para Pinkie. Sweet necesita descansar. No está para fiestas.-dijo Rarity jalando la cola de Pinkie.

-¿Podemos pasar?-pregunto una voz desde fuera. Acto seguido, las princesas Celestia y Luna pasaron a la habitación del hospital. Todos les hicieron una reverencia, incluso Sweet, levantándose de la cama por un momento.

-Por favor, nada de reverencias, si la enfermera se entera de que Sweet se ha levantado nos mata.-dijo la princesa Celestia acostando a Sweet con magia.

-Queríamos agradecerte que salvases Ponyville de Lord Tirek.-dijo la princesa Luna arropando con magia al pequeño alicornio.

-¿Salvé Ponyville? No me acuerdo de nada.-respondió Sweet rascándose la cabeza.

-Debiste perder la memoria por todo el poder que gastaste.-razonó la princesa de la noche.

-¡Pero por suerte nosotras te sacamos una foto para el diario del pueblo!-exclamó Sweetie Bell enseñando un diario con una foto en primera página de Sweet transformado en su forma ultra-poderosa.

-¿Y...todos en el pueblo...me han visto así?-preguntó Sweet poniéndose rojo.

-¿Bromeas? Todos están poniéndote morado a comentarios: Que sí tenías un poder increíble, que sí tus alas eran enormes, que sí tu cuerno era mas potente que la misma Celestia... Incluso te pedirán que digas unas palabras cuando te hagan la fiesta de agradecimiento delante de todos los habitantes de Ponyville.-explicó Discordia a su nieto, consiguiendo que se desmayase de pura vergüenza.

-¡DISCORDIA!-gritaron todos mirando enfadados al dios del caos.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto dicho dios con tono inocente poniéndose una aureola y tocando la lira. La hora de las visitas terminó y solo Mind pudo quedarse velando a Sweet. Por supuesto la enfermera Redheart se enfado mucho con Discordia por haber hecho que el pequeño alicornio se desmayase. La noche hecha por Luna fue tranquila y de luna llena, redonda en el cielo y emitiendo su luz sobre Equestria, todos los ponis durmieron tranquilos, sin saber que un peligro aun mayor que Lord Tirek iba a cernirse sobre cierto imperio cristalino.

FIN CAP 7


	8. Chapter 8

La Triste Historia de Sweet Soft Cap 8

La noche de Sweet en el hospital fue tranquila, o habría sido tranquila de no ser porque su desmayado padre estaba alojado a su lado, pero se le ocurrió una idea para cuando despertase poder (en parte) vengarse por lo que les había hecho a él y a su madre.

(Por la mañana)

Sweet había terminado su obra, con una mirada enfadada miro a su padre con pura furia.

-Ahora sabrás lo que es sufrir.-dijo Sweet con una voz que trataba de parecer amenazante. Dicho esto se acostó de nuevo, justo a tiempo de que entrasen las Mane-6, su madre, Discordia, Button Mash, Spike, las princesas Celestia y Luna y las CMC por la puerta.

-¿Que tal tu noche aquí?-preguntó Sweetie Belle.

-Normal.-dijo Sweet sin muchas ganas.

-¿Ha pasado algo malo amor?-le preguntó Mind. Sweet negó con la cabeza y señaló hacia la cama de su padre, la cual estaba tapada por una cortina.

-¿Ocurre algo con ese cenutrio?-insultó Rainbow Dash. Sweet asintió y quitó con magia la cortina, provocando al instante risas de todos. Tree Demon estaba:

-Con los labios pintados con barra de labios roja fuerte.

-Con las mejillas maquilladas con maquillaje rosa pálido.

-Con los párpados pintados con maquillaje de ojos azul, igual al de Rarity.

-Con los ojos pintados con sombra de ojos negra.

-Con una peluca rubia larga que le cubría su crin.

-Con unos pendientes de aros de oro en las orejas.

-Con un vestido rojo en vez de su bata de hospital.

En resumen, estaba como una yegua en la Gran Gala de Galope. Todos se rieron con ganas, excepto Sweet. Según se calmaron y cubrieron de nuevo a Tree Demon con la cortina empezaron a platicar.

-¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido tal genialidad?-alagó Spike.

-Veremos la cara que pone cuando se despierte.-dijo maliciosa la princesa Luna.

-Sin duda una de espanto total.-acometió Discordia.

En ese instante entró en la habitación la enfermera Redheart.

-Menos mal que están todas aquí, quería informarles de que el pequeñín está listo para ser dado de alta.-dijo la susodicha.

Unas horas después de rellenar el papeleo salieron del hospital. Pero en el instante en que cruzaron la puerta se oyó un grito que fue audible hasta en el otro extremo de Ponyville.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-Creo que ya se despertó.-dijo Button soltando una pequeña risita.

-Mejor vámonos antes de que venga él.-dijo Sweetie Belle.

-Ya le impondré la sentencia dictada por el tribunal por delito de abandono familiar más tarde.-mencionó la princesa Celestia.

Las princesas volvieron a su carruaje y volvieron a Canterlot. Mientras los demás volvieron a Ponyville dispuestos a ir a la fiesta de agradecimiento de Sweet por salvar Ponyville. Cuando llegaron al ayuntamiento Sweet, que iba atrás del grupo, se ocultó entre las piernas de su madre.

-No tengas miedo amor, no va a pasar nada.-lo animó Mind. Entraron en el ayuntamiento y empezó la fiesta. Por supuesto Sweet no llegó a dar el discurso anunciado por Discordia ya que volvió a esconderse, esta vez debajo de una de las mesas que se habían puesto para la fiesta. Durante toda la fiesta estuvo escondido en postura fetal, temblando, abrazando su conejo de peluche y con un chupete en la boca del miedo que tenía de que le descubrieran. Una vez que el ruido paró y la fiesta terminó salió de debajo de la mesa quitándose el chupete, dejando de abrazar el conejo y poniendo las 2 cosas en sus pequeñas alforjas y fue junto a las Mane-6, su madre, su abuelo y sus amigos que ayudaban a recogerlo todo.

-¡Mira quien aparece por fin!-exclamó Rainbow.

-¿Donde estabas? No te hemos visto en un buen rato.-preguntó Applejack.

-Menos mal que te guardé unos trozos de dulce.-dijo Twilight mostrándole unos trozos de diferentes dulces. Sweet se tele transportó hacia ella y le abrazó una de sus patas para agradecérselo.

-Tranquilo dulzura. Fue un placer.-respondió la alicornio morada abrazándolo con una de sus alas. De pronto el pequeño alicornio se fijó en el escenario que se había usado de karaoke en la fiesta.

-¿Hum? ¿Te gustan los karaokes?-preguntó Pinkie.

-...Más o menos.-dijo Sweet.

-No mientas, siempre te han encantado.-dijo Mind revoloteando encima de su hijo con sus nuevas alas.

-¿Porque no cantas algo?-preguntó Applebloom.-Si silbas así de bien a lo mejor también cantas bien.

-No se yo.-respondió Sweet con su voz apagada.

-¿Y si todos nos damos la vuelta?-propuso Discordia. Sweet se encogió de hombros y se encaminó hacia el escenario. Hizo brillar su cuerno haciendo un hechizo de música mágica y empezó a cantar.

(Melodía a escuchar: watch?v=83rwkc3j7uU)

(Nota: Aunque cante en ingles, la letra la pondré en español para los que no saben mucho ingles).

_Vamos mis niños, juntos a viajar_

_a una tierra de magia._

_Vamos mis niños, hora es de jugar_

_en mi jardín en la sombra._

_(Instrumental)_

_Síganme niños, pues hay que gozar_

_por un camino de penas._

_Niños no lloren, pues hay que vivir_

_todo en la vida tiene un fin._

_(Instrumental)_

_Cálmense niños, pues es la verdad_

_cansados de esta vida están._

_Vengan mis niños, hay que descansar,_

_en el silencio podrán estar._

_(Instrumental)_

_Vamos mis niños, juntos a viajar_

_a una tierra de magia._

_Vamos mis niños, hora es de jugar_

_en mi jardín en la sombra._

(Fin de canción)

Cuando Sweet terminó su canción todos estaban con la boca abierta, aunque el pequeño alicornio no podía verlo pues todos se habían dado la vuelta para que no sintiera vergüenza. Pero cuando todos se giraron de nuevo Sweet vio sus caras y se sonrojó a más no poder ocultándose detrás de su crin y enrollando su cola en sus patas.

-¿Hi...Hice algo mal?-preguntó asustado.

-¡Al contrario! Cantas como un ángel.-dijo Rarity consiguiendo que se ocultase bajo su pelo aun más porque sonrojarse más no podía.

-No tengas miedo amor. Solo era un alago.-lo tranquilizó Mind cogiéndolo con una de sus nuevas alas y poniéndolo en su lomo. Salieron del ayuntamiento después de limpiar todo con un hechizo de limpieza instantánea, cortesía de Twilight. Después los niños jugaron un rato, desgraciadamente para Sweet y Button a las casitas, mientras los adultos charlaban animadamente. Cuando se separaron para volver a casa Sweet , su madre y Discordia se quedaron asombrados al ver en el buzón una carta que decía así:

_Estimado Sweet:_

_Me he enterado de que salvaste Ponyville y quería darte las gracias por salvar el pueblo donde vive mi cuñada. También quería pediros que vengáis tu madre, tú y las mane-6 al imperio de cristal, necesitamos la ayuda de tu gran poder y el de los elementos de la armonía para liberar al imperio de una inminente amenaza._

_ Con esperanza y esperando vuestra llegada:_

_ La Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, princesa del amor de Equestria._

Sweet y Mind rápidamente fueron a avisar a las demás para coger de inmediato el tren hacia el imperio de cristal, corrieron a la estación todos juntos, incluso Discordia, que iba vestido con unas gafas de sol, una camisa hawaiana amarilla con palmeras naranjas y un sombrero de playa al tiempo que llevaba unas maletas llenas a rebosar.

-¡Nos vamos de vacaciones!-dijo extasiado causando la confusión en todos los presentes.-¿Que pasa? Ser dios del caos también es un trabajo, ¿Sabéis?

No tuvieron más remedio que dormir en el tren, pero a medianoche en punto escucharon unos ruidos provenir de la cama de Sweet, como si este estuviera sollozando y retorciéndose, cuando lo destaparon a ver que pasaba, Sweet estaba convulsionándose y llorando, recitando unas extrañas palabras.

-El día del eclipse total sangre inocente será derramada y el dios alicornio hará su aparición.-recitaba Sweet en sueños.

-¡Sweet! ¡Hijo, despierta!-lo sacudió Mind usando sus nuevas alas para darle aire. Sweet se despertó sobresaltado y comenzó a llorar ruidosamente, abrazando a su conejo de peluche y chupándose un casco.

-Hum... Perdonad, ¿Podríais salir todos un momento?-preguntó Mind volviéndose hacia las Mane-6, Discordia y Spike. Todos salieron y Mind tomó a Sweet entre sus cascos.

-Tranquilo mi dulce corazoncito. Solo era una pesadilla.-dijo intentando calmarlo, pero el pequeño alicornio no paró de llorar, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de la ahora alicornio lila. Mind no tuvo más remedio que empezar a amamantar a Sweet. Se calmó rápidamente al chupar la leche de su madre directamente de sus senos, sin necesidad de un biberón, durmiéndose de nuevo en el acto.

-¡Ya podéis entrar!-dijo Mind a los demás con cuidado de no despertar a Sweet. Vieron al alicornio blanco durmiendo plácidamente, abrazado a su conejo y chupándose el casco delantero izquierdo, pero no de ansiedad, esta vez de pura calma.

-Aaaaaaaaawwwwwww-se enterneció Fluttershy.-Está tan adorable así dormidito.

-Siempre ha sido adorable, lo mejor es que como alicornio puede elegir su edad y es inmortal, espero que se quede así siempre.-suspiró Mind.

El resto de la noche transcurrió tranquila, todos, incluso Discordia con sus alocados sueños, durmieron tranquilos, y les haría falta acumular energía para después, ya que no sabían que se enfrentarían no a una, sino a 3 amenazas juntas con un poder devastador.

FIN CAP 8


	9. Chapter 9

La Triste Historia de Sweet Soft Cap 9

**(Nota: Los personajes de MLP no son míos. Pertenecen a Hasbro. Mi OC, su madre y su padre sí que son míos).**

A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron en el tren que llevaba al Imperio de Cristal. Para atravesar el desierto de hielo y nieve que separaba el Imperio de Cristal de la estación ferroviaria tuvieron que ponerse al menos una bufanda. Sweet eligió una rosa pálido que, combinada con su cuerpo blanco y sus ojos dorados, lo hacía ver más adorable aun de lo que era.

-Awww, estás monísimo así querido.-lo alagó Rarity, consiguiendo que, una vez más, se enrojeciera.

-No tengas vergüenza, la verdad yo no la tendría si me dieran una hermosa bufanda de chicas-se burló Discord, Sweet puso una mirada molesta ante la risa de su abuelo. Empezaron a atravesar el desierto de hielo y nieve, en el que había, en ese preciso momento, una fuerte ventisca. Todos los presentes no dejaron de sentir, durante todo el trayecto, una presencia oscura en el ambiente, como si alguien les observase. Llegaron al imperio de cristal pero, al cruzar la barrera, no se convirtieron en ponis de cristal, cosa que molestó sobremanera a Rarity. Dejando a un lado las miradas de los ponis de cristal residentes en el reino llegaron sin problemas al castillo de cristal de Cadence y Shining Armor. Escoltados por los guardias entraron a la sala del trono.

-Menos mal que habéis llegado.-los recibió Shining Armor tristemente. Cadence y Twilight hicieron su saludo especial:

-(Cantando) Brilla brilla el sol, la mariquita ha despertado, choca los cascos y sube la grupa.

Después de los correspondientes saludos fueron a una sala donde podrían hablar sin interrupciones. La sala en cuestión estaba llena de sillones de diferentes colores. Cadence acomodó a Sweet en su regazo y Mind en el suyo a Spike, donde estaban más cómodos.

-¿Por que nos habéis llamado?-preguntó Applejack.

-¡¿Es para una fiesta?! Porque no tendría gracia que no nos hubierais invitado, porque es de mala educación no invitar a alguien que aprecias a tus fiestas, entonces son fiestas tristes, no me gustan las fiestas tristes porque...¡Humf!-dijo Pinkie, y hubiera seguido hablando de no ser porque Mind le cerró la boca convirtiéndola en una cremallera y cerrándola.

-Es por un asunto de extrema importancia.-dijo Shining Armor-La reina Chrysalis se ha aliado con...el Rey Sombra.

-Eso es imposible.-dijo Spike vanagloriándose-yo mismo acabé con él.

-Lo sabemos dulzura.-respondió Cadence-pero recordad que el cuerno del Rey Sombra se salvó.

-Chrysalis debió resucitar al Rey Sombra con un poderoso hechizo de resurrección con una muestra de ADN, leí sobre ese tipo de hechizos en los libros de la biblioteca real de Canterlot.-dijo Twilight.

-Pero eso no es lo peor.-siguió Shining-no es la única alianza que ha formado Chrysalis. Ella y el Rey Sombra se han aliado a su vez con un extraño pegaso que, al parecer, tiene poderes mágicos muy fuertes.

-¡¿Cómo era ese pegaso?!-preguntaron todos a Shining temiendose lo peor.

-Era gris verdoso con ojos verde uniforme, crin y cola negras con mechas blancas y Marca de Belleza en forma de árbol negro de hojas moradas.-respondió el príncipe del imperio de cristal con algo de miedo por el tono en el que le habían preguntado. Todos se miraron con terror.

-E-Era... Tree Demon.-tartamudeo Fluttershy.

-¿Quien?-preguntó Cadence.

-El padre de Sweet, el causante de su trauma y de todos sus llantos y desgracias.-dijo Spike saltando del regazo de Mind y respondiendo con un tono aterrador.

-Y también mi hijo.-acometió Discordia con aire inocente.

-¿Ese pegaso...era el padre de Sweet?-preguntó Shining no creyéndoselo. Sweet se limitó a agachar la cabeza y Cadence le dio una caricia en la crin para animarlo.

-Aunque hay algo que me incomoda. ¿Cómo pudo Tree Demon usar sus poderes de nuevo si Lord Tirek se los absorbió todos?-preguntó Discordia.

-No lo se. Pero seguro Chrysalis uso otro hechizo de magia negra para devolverle hasta la última gota de poder-respondió Twilight. Sweet estaba con la cabeza gacha en el regazo de Cadence, pero de pronto sintió como si algo le atrajera desde la única ventana del cuarto de los sillones, miró por ella haciendo un hechizo de aumentación de sentidos y eligiendo la vista y de pronto pareció asustarse por algo, salto del regazo de Cadence, abrió de una patada la puerta de la habitación mandando a volar a los guardias que vigilaban fuera y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

-¿Pero que le pasa?-pregunto Rainbow.

-No lo se. Estaba mirando por la ventana y de repente se ha puesto así.-respondió Cadence.

Salieron corriendo detrás de Sweet, el cual con sus patitas no podía ir muy rápido si no era volando. Todos al final lo vieron delante de una estatua en concreto en el jardín de estatuas del castillo llorando como de costumbre.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa? No deberías salir corriendo así, nos asustaste.-le dijo Mind. De pronto se fijo en la estatua-Un momento... Esta es...

La estatua representaba a una pony de crin y cola rizadas, gorra de hélice idéntica a la de Button, ojos en espiral y Marca de Belleza en forma de bola de béisbol y un tornillo uno al lado del otro.

-La tía Screwball.-dijo Sweet sollozando.-Está convertida en piedra.

Por la mente de todos pasó un fugaz pensamiento, prueba de que dentro de la estatua, Screwball estaba viva...les estaba enviando por telepatía mágica el recuerdo de cuando fue petrificada.

(Recuerdo)

Una Screwball sonriente estaba dando un paseo por Manehattan usando sus poderes de levitación e ignorando las miradas curiosas de los ponis hacia sus ojos en espiral cuando fue llamada hacia un callejón de la calle por un semental envuelto en una capa negra con capucha y un rubí rombal como broche.

-Hey preciosa, ¿Adonde vas?

-A jugar con mi sobrino de 4 años, el más simpático de los potrillos.-dijo la ingenua hija del dios del caos.

-No creo que llegues a hacerlo.-dijo el pony encapuchado desplegando unas alas de pegaso.

-¿Por que? No veo impedimento alguno en mi objetivo.-dijo Screwball confundida.

-Por esto.-el pony encapuchado levantó la pata izquierda delantera y una luz verde uniforme empezó a rodear a Screwball, convirtiéndola en piedra por momentos a una velocidad envidiable. La pony del caos intentó gritar, pero fue totalmente transformada en piedra en casi 5 segundos. Después el pony encapuchado, usando su magia a través de sus cascos, se teletransportó con la nueva estatua a los jardines del castillo del Imperio de Cristal. Una vez allí puso la estatua en un pedestal vacío y huyó, no sin antes decir unas palabras simbólicas.

-Un día tú y padre sentiréis no haber seguido a Lord Tirek...hermana.

(Fin de recuerdo)

Todos estaban enmudecidos. El padre de Sweet, Tree Demon, no solo había abandonado a su familia para seguir a Lord Tirek, sino que también había convertido a su propia hermana en piedra.

-Ese...Ese...pony...está...enfermo de gravedad.-dijo Applejack aun no recuperándose.

-Está loco, pero loco de verdad.-acometió Spike. Mind preguntó totalmente asustada:

-¿Como pude haberme casado con el?

Eso fue demasiado para cierto pequeño alicornio blanco, Sweet empezó a llorar como nunca antes había llorado en su vida, salió corriendo del jardín hacia el castillo derramando lágrimas a mares e hipando y tosiendo con fuerza.

-¡Sweet! ¡Espera!-gritó Mind a su hijo, empezó a volar con sus nuevas alas para seguirle pero Cadence la detuvo.

-Creo que debería ir yo. Al fin y al cabo fui niñera durante varios años y se como consolar niños, además...-miró a su marido y sonrió-me servirá de práctica.

Shining Armor también sonrió. Mind no vio inconveniente en que Cadence fuera a consolar a Sweet y la dejó ir. Cadence siguió el rastro de lágrimas que Sweet había dejado yendo llorando por ahí y lo encontró en el salón de los sillones de la misma forma en la que estaba en al fiesta de Pinkie:

-En postura fetal.

-Temblando.

-Abrazado a su conejo de peluche.

-Con un chupete en la boca.

Pero esta vez Sweet estaba llorando, llorando como nunca había llorado, derramando lágrimas como uvas de gordas. Cadence se sentó en el mismo sillón que él y se apretó a su lado.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sniffff...No.-respondió Sweet escuetamente. Cadence sonrió levemente y lo abrazó con una de sus alas.

-Ahora se porque no vino a jugar ese día. Y porque desapareció durante 4 años.-sollozó Sweet.

-Pero tú también tienes poderes del caos y tu madre ahora también. Podéis romper la maldición de tipo piedra.-razonó Cadence.

-Tienes razón. ¡Tienes razón! Puedo romper ese hechizo caótico. ¡Voy a liberar a mi tía y a vengarme de mi padre!-dijo Sweet en un sorprendente arrebato de furia.

-¿Y como lo vas a hacer?-preguntó Cadence orgullosa de su resultado y con una sonrisa.

-No tengo ni idea.-dijo Sweet volviéndose a deprimir.

Volvieron al jardín juntó con los demás después de conseguir que Sweet dejase de llorar y de formular un plan para liberar a Screwball.

-¿Mejor querido?-preguntó Rarity poniendo una pezuña encima del hombro de Sweet. Él por toda respuesta se acercó a la estatua e hizo brillar su cuerno, produciendo otra vez música mágica y empezó a cantar.

_-Conque tú eres mi tía_

_una estatua tan fría y sin vida._

_Al mundo quebraste_

_y todos los ponies perdieron la cabeza._

_Ahora el caos tengo_

_que reparar en tu lugar._

_Porque tú_

_eres mi tía Screwball._

_Y yo_

_soy parte de ti._

No pasaba nada. Cadence y Sweet empezaban a perder la esperanza que tenían en el conjuro y además todos les miraban raro, ya iban a marcharse cuando empezaron a oir algo procedente de la estatua.

_No llores más mi amor._

_Tu tía aun sigue aquí,_

_y cuando logre salir_

_el temor podremos expandir._

_Su dolor disfrutar_

_en medio de la lluvia de chocolate._

_Porque yo_

_soy tu tía Screwball._

_Y tú_

_eres parte de mí._

Todos estaban flipando en colores. ¡La estatua había respondido a Sweet! ¡El conjuro funcionaba! No se podía volver atrás, se tenía que seguir intentando, el plan era donar todo el poder posible a Screwball para que consiguiese liberarse. Sweet siguió cantando:

_¿Recuerdas aquella vez_

_que te reté a un duelo mágico amistoso?_

_Y obtuve mi Marca De Belleza._

Y la estatua volvió a responder.

_Y las cosas nunca fueron igual._

Entonces completaron el conjuro los 2 juntos:

_Mis/Tus defensas salvajes a todos los ponis enloquecieron_

_Pues tu/yo eres/soy mi/tu tía Screwball _

_y yo/tu_

_soy/eres parte de ti/mí._

En ese momento la estatua empezó a agrietarse y a tambalearse, se hizo pedazos por completo, acto seguido, una pony rosa de melena morada y blanca muy rizada se levantó de entre los escombros de la antes estatua.

-¿Quien...me...ha...hecho...ESTO?-preguntó gritando Screwball de pura furia. Pero se calmó de golpe al ver a Discordia, a Mind y, sobre todo a Sweet.

-¡SWEET!

-¡TITA SCREWBALL!-gritó Sweet derramando lágrimas nuevamente. Se abrazaron llorando los dos.

-¡Mi pequeño Sweet! Mírate, ¡Estás enorme!

-Tita Screwball.-repetía llorando Sweet-te he echado tanto de menos.

De pronto Screwball se fijó en su padre y su cuñada.

-¡MIND! ¡PAPI!-gritó llena de alegría. Los 4 se abrazaron de forma muy protectora unos con otros. A Applejack le recordaba cuando aprendieron a no discutir unos con otros cuando Pinkie descubrió que era pariente de los Apple.

-Mi pequeña abominación-suspiraba Discordia.-Como coja a Tree Demon, ¡LO ASO VIVO!

**(Nota: Hay 2 cosas con las que no debes meterte si estas con Discordia: 1)Fluttershy 2)Su familia).**

-Mi querida cuñada.-la mimaba Mind.

Esa misma noche cenaron Discordia, Mind, Screwball y Sweet en una sala aparte de los demás para celebrar el reencuentro a solas en familia. Todo iba a pedir de boca. Pero, en mitad de la noche, algo se acercó a la cama que Sweet ocupaba en una habitación del castillo, lo cogió entre sus cascos mientras dormía y lo llevó a otra habitación en el castillo donde lo puso dentro de una cómoda cama...O lo que era aun más cómodo que una cama.

FIN CAP 9


	10. Chapter 10

La Triste Historia de Sweet Soft Cap 10

**(Nota:Los personajes de MLP no son míos. Pertenecen a Hasbro. Mi OC, su madre y su padre si que son míos).**

Sweet se despertó en una cómoda cama, lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos dorados fue un móvil para bebés. Mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que la cama en la que había dormido no era nada menos que una cuna, incluso tenía un osito de peluche a su lado. Además, a través de los barrotes, vio enfrente suyo una mesa para cambiar pañales, un parque para bebés, un armario, numerosos juguetes y otros tipos de parafernalia adecuadas para el más pequeño de los potrillos. Las paredes de dicho cuarto estaban pintadas de mariposas rosas sobre fondo azul. Había también una alfombra verde con dibujos de animales diversos con varios juguetes esparcidos sobre ella. De repente Cadence entro en su campo de visión, sonriéndole cálidamente.

-¿Mi bebé despierto en medio de la noche?-pregunto la alicornio rosa confundiendo aún más a Sweet.

-Cadence, ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Porqué estoy en una cuna? ¿Y qué es esta habitación espeluznante?

Cadence puso cara de decepción.

-¿No te gusta? Yo pensé que esta habitación estaba bastante bien. Yo y Shining Armor pasamos mucho tiempo de ponerlo todo junto.

Sweet se quedo en silencio durante unos instantes mientras Cadence hablaba.

-Te he traído aquí porque la verdad es que necesitaba tu ayuda para una cosa.-dijo Cadence.

-¿Para cuál?-preguntó el alicornio blanco.

-Verás: Todo comenzó una mañana que use un test de embarazo y dio positivo.

Sweet no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-¿Estas...Estas embarazada?

-Así es. Pero la verdad es que no se si sería una buena madre y necesitaba algo para practicar. Use algunos peluches pero no era lo mismo. Y por eso necesito tu ayuda.

Sweet puso cara de confundido.

-¿Y qué?

Cadence sonrió más ampliamente.

-¿No es obvio? Quiero practicar contigo la maternidad como sí tu fueras mi bebé.

Todo estaba en silencio por unos instantes, pero Sweet empezaba a asustarse.

-Cadence, si esto es una broma no tiene ninguna gracia, ¿Podrías sacarme de esta cuna por favor?

Ella inclinó la cabeza, dio un suave beso en la frente a Sweet y continuó hablando.

-No Sweet. Esto no es una broma. Tu madre me contó que habías vuelto a la fase de la lactancia, yo sentí mucha pena por ti, pero al mismo tiempo me llenaba de alegría saber que había encontrado a mi muñeco de pruebas ideal.

Sweet empezó a relajarse en cuanto Cadence lo cogió, lo sacó de la cuna y lo sostuvo entre sus patas delanteras en un fuerte pero cariñoso abrazo. Su calor corporal mantenía al pequeño alicornio con una sensación de estar tranquilo y seguro, protegido de todo mal. Se acurrucó junto al pecho de la princesa del amor en un intento de encontrar una posición cómoda. Había tomado una decisión.

-De acuerdo. Yo seré tu bebé, seré tu bebé durante el tiempo que tu quieras. Pero tengo mis condiciones.

-¿Que condiciones?-preguntó Cadence dejando a Sweet sentado en la alfombra de la habitación, entre un tren de madera y un sonajero.

-Primera:Nada de ponerme pañales. Vale que todavia tome leche materna, pero no hace falta llegar a tal extremo. Segunda: Nadie se enterara de esto excepto tu y yo. Tendrá que ser en secreto.-numeró Sweet.

-Sobre eso...Alguien más ya lo sabe.-dijo Cadence con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Quien?-preguntó Sweet asustado. De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Shining Armor sosteniendo un cuenco de papilla de zanahoria con su magia.

-¿Algún pony tiene hambre? ¡Ah! Parece que nuestro pequeñín ya despertó.-dijo el unicornio blanco aupando a Sweet también con su magia y poniéndole en una trona que allí había.

-Shining, ¿Tu también?-preguntó Sweet.

-¿Shining? ¿Por que me llamas...? ¡Ah, claro! Cadence no debió decírtelo. Mientras seas nuestro bebé nos tienes que llamar mamá y papá.-dijo Shining Armor con una sonrisa. Después empezó a alimentar a Sweet cogiendo una cuchara con su magia, llenándola de papilla de zanahoria y poniéndola cerca de la boca del pequeño alicornio.

-Abre la boca.-arrulló con un tono usado para bebes-¡Aquí viene el avioncito!

Sweet no tenía otra alternativa. Ya le había dicho a Cadence que sería su bebé y no querría hacerla sentir mal. De modo que, obedientemente, abrió la boca y dejo que su nuevo padre temporal le diera la papilla de zanahoria.

-"Hey. Esto no está tan mal".-pensó Sweet mientras le daban de comer. Sentía que por fin tenía un padre que lo quería, uno que no le abandonaría. Lo malo es que esa sensación solo duraría hasta que naciera el hijo/a de Cadence y Shining. Cuando terminó el cuenco Cadence lo sacó de la trona con magia y lo acomodó en su pecho, al tiempo que se tumbaba en el suelo, encima de la alfombra, y le acercó uno de sus senos a la boca. Por puro instinto ya natural, Sweet empezó a alimentarse de la alicornio rosa. Al principio no salía nada de leche, pues Cadence no estaba acostumbrada a producirla, pero al rato sus hormonas actuaron y la leche salió de uno de sus senos hacia la boca de Sweet.

-"No es posible, no es nada posible".-pensaba el pequeño alicornio mientras se alimentaba de Cadence. La leche de su madre no era nada comparada con la de Cadence, la leche de Cadence era absolutamente deliciosa, tenía un sabor dulce que le daba un toque celestial. Quizás era porque la primera leche que producía la alicornio rosa. Empezó a succionar más rápido, con ganas de obtener más leche en su cuerpo frío. Cuando separó su boca del seno de Cadence la princesa del amor lo subió a su hombro y le dio ligeros golpes en la espalda, haciendo que eructase débilmente.

-Ah, ¿Ya estamos llenos?-preguntó Cadence a su "hijo"-¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta ser mi bebé?

-...Si. Me gusta.-dijo Sweet sonrojandose.

-No tienes de que avergonzarte. Ahora, durante el tiempo de mi embarazo, Shining será tu papá y yo tu mamá secretos, eres nuestro hijo temporal y nosotros cuidaremos de ti tan bien como podamos.-declaró Cadence tranquilizando al pequeño alicornio.

-Cadence, creo que los demás ya estarán desayunando, deberíamos ir nosotros también.-dijo Shining.

-Tienes razón.-aprobó la alicornia rosa. Shining puso a Sweet sobre su lomo y los tres se encaminaron hacia el comedor principal del castillo de cristal. Frente a la puerta, Cadence se dio cuenta de algo y le dijo a Shining:

-Querido, deberías bajar a Sweet de tu lomo, si no podrían sospechar y el nuevo secreto se iría a hacer gárgaras.

Shining y Sweet se apresuraron a separarse y entraron al comedor como sí se hubieran encontrado por el camino, como si todo fuera normal.

-Buenos días dormilones.-saludó Twilight.-¿Habéis dormido bien?

-Mejor que nunca.-respondieron Shining y Cadence con una sonrisa.

-Uy, ¿Alguna noticia especial?-inquirió Applejack.

-Estoy embarazada.-reveló Cadence sonriendo aun más y acariciando su vientre-Y creo que es una niña.

Todos quedaron en shock por la noticia dada por la alicornio rosa, hasta que Pinkie pregunto con entusiasmo:

-¿Sabéis qué significa eso?

-Por favor. No lo digas.-suplico Rainbow Dash.

-¡UN BABY SHOWER!-grito Pinkie consiguiendo que Sweet se asustase y se ocultase en el regazo de Mind.

-Tranquilo mi dulce corazoncito. Sólo era un grito de Pinkie.-lo tranquilizó la alicornio lila acariciando el lomo de su hijo y poniendo énfasis en el nombre "Pinkie"

Todos desayunaron charlando animadamente, sobre todo Mind y Cadence. La nueva alicornio le estuvo dando consejos sobre maternidad primeriza a la princesa del amor, la cual los anotaba todos en una libreta con magia. Cuando terminaron el desayuno, o más bien cuando estaban a punto de terminar, se escucho un grito en un extremo de la mesa. Spike se había pinchado en un dedo con el tenedor mientras comía una ensalada de frutas y una gota de sangre se derramó sobre la servilleta. Mientras Fluttershy tapaba la herida con una tirita y agua oxigenada, Twilight dijo:

-Oh no, esto es malo.

-Tranquila Twilight, es sólo un pinchazo.-la tranquilizó Spike.

-No lo digo por eso.-dijo Twilight-¿Recordáis cuando Sweet estaba teniendo una pesadilla durmiendo en el tren que nos llevo hasta aquí?

(Flashback colectivo y Twilight POV)

Estábamos en el tren, ya era de noche, más concretamente a las 11:30, cuando oímos unos ruidos proviniendo de la cama de Sweet. Cuando miramos por sí le pasaba algo, lo vimos convulsionando su cuerpo, llorando y diciendo unas palabras rarísimas.

-El día del eclipse total sangre inocente será derramada y el dios alicornio hará su aparición.-dijo Sweet en sueños.

(Fin de Flashback y tercera persona)

-Y desde esa noche pensé que lo que decía Sweet podría ser... Una premonición.-término la alicornio morada. Todos se le quedaron mirando durante unos instantes.

-¿Y en que te basas para decir eso?-preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-En que Spike es solo un bebé, tiene el alma inocente y su sangre ha sido derramada, Sweet acertó en una de las partes de su premonición, solo faltan el eclipse y el tal dios alicornio.-resumió Twilight.

Todos estaban preocupándose por la explicación dada por Twilight, cuando oyeron una explosión proveniente de la ventana que introdujo humo y ceniza. Vieron a la barrera que protegía al Imperio de Cristal desaparecer gracias al poder caótico de cierto pegaso gris verdoso y a tres figuras sumiéndose en el humo que produjo la explosión. Chrysalis, Sombra y Tree Demon...habían llegado para atacar el Imperio de Cristal.

FIN CAP 10


	11. Chapter 11

La Triste Historia de Sweet Soft Cap 11

**(Nota: Los personajes de MLP no son míos. Pertenecen a Hasbro. Mi OC, su madre y su padre si que son míos).**

Todos los habitantes del Imperio de Cristal miraban aterrados como el Rey Sombra volvía a sus antiguos domimios, acompañado esta vez por Tree Demon y Chrysalis, la reina de los simuladores (o changelings).

-Ja ja ja. Mis esclavos cristalinos.-reía el Rey Sombra relamiéndose al imaginarse la idea de conquistar el reino.

Mientras, en el castillo, Cadence, Shining Armor, las Mane-6, Spike, Mind y Sweet no podían estar más nerviosos. El corazón de cristal había anulado su barrera por la magia caótica de Tree Demon. Todas sus defensas habían caído.

-¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer para defender el Imperio?-preguntó Twilight.

-Me temo que esta vez no queda más remedio que rendirnos.-dijo Shining apenado.

-¡¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?!-gritó Sweet para sorpresa de todos los presentes. Había sacado su lado asertivo.

-¡ME NIEGO A CREER QUE ALGUIEN CAPAZ DE PRODUCIR AMOR SIN LÍMITES, UN PRINCIPE CAPAZ DE GENERAR UN CAMPO DE FUERZA ENORME Y LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONÍA NO SEAN CAPACES DE DERROTAR A CHRYSALIS, REY SOMBRA Y MI ESTUPIDO PADRE! ¡SIMPLEMENTE ME NIEGO!-siguió gritando Sweet a la vez que revoloteaba por la habitación. Era la primera vez que les echaba la bronca de esa manera.

-¡O SEA QUE NO VAMOS A RENDIRNOS! ¡VAMOS A SALIR AHÍ FUERA Y A MOSTRARLES A ESOS 3 LO QUE VALE UN PEINE!-terminó Sweet al tiempo que hacía un hechizo para levitarlos a todos y conducirlos hacia la puerta al tiempo que empezaba a volar hacia la salida del castillo.

-Pero no sabemos lo que nos podrá pasar ahí fuera.-trató de disuadirle Cadence.

-¿Estas diciendo que no eres capaz de dar la vida por lo que consideras "tu reino"?-preguntó Sweet parándose de repente, mirando a Cadence a los ojos y escogiendo la emoción del valor para contagiársela.

-No...¡Claro que no! ¡Voy a demostrar a esos villanos que esta princesa dará mucho amor, pero también puedo ser peligrosa!-dijo Cadence corrompida por el don de Sweet.

-No Cadence, tu precisamente eres quien no debe luchar en tu estado.-respondió Shining acariciando el vientre de su esposa.

-Esto es lo que haremos: Cadence se quedará aquí y Spike también se quedará a cuidarla. Los demás me cubriréis las espaldas. Tengo un plan para salvar el Imperio.-señaló Sweet.

Nadie, excepto Mind, opuso resistencia una vez que Sweet les contó su plan: Usar sus poderes caóticos para pasar a su forma súper poderosa para enfrentarse a Sombra mientras las Mane-6, Shining y Mind se enfrentaban en bandos divididos a Tree Demon y a Chrysalis. Salieron del castillo y Sweet empezó a volar dejando una estela de blanco detrás de él en dirección a Sombra. Una vez enfrente de él se paró en seco.

-Rey Sombra ¿No?-preguntó el pequeño alicornio.

-El próximo gobernante del Imperio de Cristal, encantado de destruirte.-dijo Sombra fingiendo amabilidad.

-Eres lo más despreciable que he visto en mi vida entera.-insultó Sweet-¿Como es posible que estés vivo? Debería caérsete la cara de vergüenza, pues no hizo falta nada más que un bebé para derrotarte, según he oído.

-Te lo contaré-contestó Sombra con una sonrisa macabra-Respecto a lo segundo, no tengo vergüenza alguna, pues voy a conquistar de nuevo el Imperio de Cristal. Y respecto a lo primero...

(Flashback)

Centramos la cámara en el desierto de nieve del Imperio de Cristal. Y, en un montículo de nieve, vemos el rojizo cuerno de Sombra y a una sombra grande acercándose al cuerno curvo de unicornio. La sombra era de Chrysalis.

-Al fin. Una muestra de ADN ideal.-dijo la reina simuladora. Empezó a brillar su retorcido y negro cuerno y el cuerno de Sombra empezó a flotar en medio de un aura verde. Acto seguido...Sombra empezó a regenerarse.

-¿Que...Que ha pasado?-preguntó confundido el unicornio sombrío.

-Encantada de verte.-dijo educadamente la reina simuladora-Necesito tu ayuda para robar el corazón de Cristal.

-¿Que te hace pensar que el gran Rey Sombra ayudará a un bicho gigante?-preguntó arrogante el unicornio oscuro.

-Que a cambio...Podrás conquistar el Imperio de Cristal.-dijo con una sonrisa Chrysalis.

El Rey Sombra se lo pensó y empezó a sonreír macabramente.

(Flashback terminado)

-Conque así lo hicisteis.-resumió Sweet mientras sus amigos y su madre combatían por separado a su padre y a la reina de los simuladores-¿Y como hicisteis que ese merluzo recuperase sus poderes si Lord Tirek se los absorbió todos y ahora los tiene mi madre?

-Esa es una historia bastante interesante-admitió Sombra.

(Flashback)

Situemos esta vez la cámara en el hospital de Ponyville. Tree Demon estaba despertándose y lo primero que vio fue un espejo con su imagen reflejada. Pero había un problema: Tenía la "broma" que le había gastado su hijo encima:

-Los labios pintados de rojo fuerte.

-Los párpados pintados de azul pálido.

-Las mejillas pintadas con maquillaje rosa.

-Con una peluca rubia cubriéndole la crin.

-Con pendientes de aros de oro en las orejas.

-Con un vestido rojo en vez de la bata de hospital original.

-Los ojos pintados con sombra de ojos negra.

De verse así al principio se quedó en shock. Pero después gritó tan alto que se oyó por todo Ponyville:

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Rápidamente fue al baño a lavarse todo el maquillaje y a quitarse la ridícula vestimenta. Pero su shock fue aun mayor cuando, al salir del baño, vio una nota sobre la mesilla del hospital la cual decía:

_Estimado señor Tree Demon:_

_Por el delito de abandono familiar y causa de trauma a menores queda condenado a 5 años de prisión, sentencia concedida por el TSE (Tribunal Supremo de Equestria)._

_FMD: La princesa Celestia, princesa solar de Equestria._

Tree Demon estaba al borde del ataque cardiaco. Condenado a unos añitos a la sombra de la cárcel y sin sus poderes de caos. Acto seguido alguien conocido como Chrysalis, reina de los simuladores, entro en la habitación por la ventana.

-Veo que estas metido en un buen lio.-bromeo Chrysalis.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?-dijo grosero Tree Demon molesto por la llegada de la intrusa.

-Me importa porque necesito tu ayuda para robar el corazón de cristal junto a otro de mis socios.

Tree Demon se interesó por la propuesta de la simuladora.

-¿...Qué propones?-preguntó curioso.

Chrysalis brilló su cuerno y la Marca de Belleza de Tree Demon reapareció, y este pudo sentir como sus poderes de pegaso y los de tipo caos volvían a él.

(Flashback terminado)

-Y así fue como mi secuaz nuevo recuperó sus poderes.-dijo Sombra arrogantemente. Sweet, al saber que esos miserables habían devuelto sus poderes al que podría convertirse en el mayor criminal de Equestria, se puso tan enfadado que empezó a golpear a Sombra antes de que este pudiera reaccionar siquiera. Para tener 8 años era bastante fuerte. Acto seguido se empezó a elevar con sus pequeñas alitas hacia el cielo, una vez bien arriba su cuerpo comenzó a brillar con una luz muy intensa. Sus alas se hicieron mucho más grandes y se convirtieron en 3 pares, haciéndole parecer un seraphin. Su pequeño cuerno se hizo el triple de largo, el dorado de sus ojos pasó a su melena que se hizo ondulante y el doble de larga, así como su cola, sus ojos se volvieron irisados, dando lugar a su forma súper poderosa. Pero ocurrió algo bastante raro. Sweet uso sus nuevos y evolucionados poderes, para estupefacción de todos, incluso de los villanos, para...levantar la luna y causar un eclipse solar. En cuanto la luna cubrió al sol al cuerpo evolucionado de Sweet le pasó una extraña corriente eléctrica negra por encima.

-Si crees que con una simple transformación me vas a derrotar...¡ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADO!-gritó Sombra. Acto seguido lanzó un rayo sombrío para intentar acabar con la vida del potro. Pero este simplemente lo detuvo con un casco mientras la corriente negra seguía recorriendo su cuerpo.

(Insertar esta música: watch?v=PUQ-0-wMKQc)

Las puntas de sus 6 alas se tiñeron instantáneamente de color negro y en sus ondulantes melena y cola aparecieron mechas negras. Pero lo más impresionante es que no era un pony...sino un hibrido humano-pony. Su gran cuerno despareció y el poder de canalizar magia pasó a sus nuevas manos. Llevaba pantalones vaqueros atados con un cinturón marrón oscuro, una camiseta de manga corta verde claro con el símbolo de la paz en celeste en ella y zapatillas de deporte blancas. Su cola y su cabello ondulantes se unieron en una trenza en vez de estar por separado. Su energía mágica también aumentó, tanto que se podía sentir desde Canterlot. En el castillo de aquella ciudad, las princesas Celestia y Luna sentían la energía de Sweet y tenían, al mismo tiempo, idéntico pensamiento:

-"_No puede ser. El dios alicornio...ha aparecido"._

(Aquí quitar música)

Volviendo al Imperio de Cristal, empezó la pelea entre Sombra y Sweet. Se mantuvieron la mirada y, después de unos instantes, Sombra lanzó otro rayo desde su curvado cuerno, produciendo cristales negros que encerraron a Sweet en una jaula de cristal negro. Pero al ahora "Dios Alicornio" le bastó asentir para causar una explosión que derrumbó la jaula. Lanzó desde su mano izquierda sin apenas esfuerzo un rayo que 10 veces superaba al de Sombra, solo que este estaba hecho de pura luz. Sombra intentó esquivarlo convirtiéndose en sombras, pero el rayo de Sweet igualmente le afectó. Sombra emitió un gran grito de dolor, volviendo a su forma de unicornio. Sweet extendió la mano derecha hacia Sombra y unos tentáculos vegetales muy gruesos salieron del suelo y apresaron a Sombra. Acto seguido Sweet inclinó la cabeza y una jaula de hielo macizo se formó alrededor de Sombra. Pero el unicornio oscuro se convirtió de nuevo en sombras y logró liberarse de las plantas y de la jaula. Pero Sweet no le iba a dejar escapar tan fácilmente. Se elevó en el aire con sus 6 alas y extendió los brazos hacia el cielo, donde sus manos empezaron a brillar de color irisado, haciendo imposible percibir que color estaba a cada momento. Sweet formó una inmensa bola de energía irisada y luego puso sus brazos extendidos hacia Sombra, el cual intentaba huir y dejar a sus secuaces tirados convertido en sombras. De la bola de energía surgió un enorme rayo multicolor en dirección a Sombra y, en el momento en que le alcanzó, Sombra empezó a desvanecerse y a desintegrarse, incluido su cuerno. Sombra emitió su último grito, uno que se oyó por todo el Imperio de Cristal:

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sweet, desde el cielo y una vez que Sombra se había ido, esta vez para siempre, volteó a ver a los demás que seguían luchando contra Chrysalis y Tree Demon por separado (Mind, Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Fluttershy contra Chrysalis y Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Discordia, Shining Armor y Applejack contra Tree Demon), frunció el ceño y, igual que su abuelo (por una vez) chasqueó los dedos de su mano izquierda, del chasquido surgió un breve destello de luz irisada y Chrysalis desapareció en otro destello irisado.

(En el reino de los simuladores)

Chrysalis apareció sentada en el trono de su palacio, en el reino de los simuladores, varios simuladores, que se quedaron pasmados al ver aparecer a s reina así de repente se inclinaron ante ella, de todas formas, ella gritó completamente enfadada:

-¡MALDITO SEAS SWEET SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFT!

(En el Imperio de Cristal)

Tree Demon estaba completamente aterrado, sobre todo porque su padre le dirigía una mirada severa al igual que todos, su propio hijo le estaba apuntando con uno de sus nuevos dedos que tenía una luz pura blanca saliendo de él. El diabólico pegaso del caos creó con su magia un portal y entró en él antes de que cualquiera pudiese detenerlo. Había vuelto a escapar. Una luz blanca cubrió a Sweet y volvió a ser como antes, un potrillo totalmente pony, completamente blanco y de ojos dorados, con su cuerno y sus alas. Pero acto seguido, se volvió a desmayar como en la vez anterior. Todos miraron preocupados a Sweet, sobre todo Shining, que estaba muy preocupado por su HST (abreviatura de hijo secreto temporal) lo llevaron al hospital del Imperio de Cristal y avisaron a Cadence y Spike. Todo ello sin saber la faena que iba a pasar Sweet en su subconsciente.

FIN CAP 11


	12. Chapter 12

La Triste Historia de Sweet Soft Cap 12

**(Nota: Los personajes de MLP no son míos. Pertenecen a Hasbro. Mi OC, su madre y su padre sí que son míos).**

Sweet se encontró en un vacío color añil. De pronto una luz apareció en medio del vacío y enfrente suyo. Era una fuerza sin forma, pero aun así le habló con voz dulce y maternal.

-Pequeño alicornio, has liberado el Imperio de Cristal, has pasado al legendario estado de Dios Alicornio y, sin embargo, sigues con el inmenso trauma que tu odioso padre te dejó como única herencia suya. Por ello te doy este regalo en forma de profecía: _Tu marca del destino mostrará tu nuevo dominio del caos y una gran aventura te referirá como el elegido._

Después de decir estas misteriosas palabras la fuerza misteriosa desapareció y Sweet, en la cama del hospital, abrió los ojos, dejando ver a Cadence y a Shining Armor mirándole con ternura y a la vez con preocupación.

-Por fin despiertas amor-lo mimó Cadence acariciándole el lomo y abrazandolo-menuda siesta has tomado.

-Será mejor que vayas a despertar a los demás, han caído fritos a las pocas horas de esperar en la sala de espera.-dijo Shining Armor. Cadence asintió con una sonrisa y caminó fuera de la habitación dejando solos al unicornio y al alicornio blancos.

-¿Papi?-llamó Sweet, dejando helado de asombro a Shining. Pero el príncipe del Imperio de Cristal solo se ponía más contento al escuchar a su HST (No me hagan escribir otra vez las tres palabras) llamarlo papi.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó Shining sentándose a un lado de la cama en la que estaba Sweet.

-¿Cuando volvamos a Ponyville...tú y mami tendréis que quedaros aquí?-preguntó Sweet poniendo mirada triste. Y no le faltaba razón para hacer un puchero. Las veces en que Shining y Cadence lo cuidaron fueron las únicas veces en las que tuvo un padre que lo quería de verdad. Shining rodeó a su "hijo" con su pata delantera.

-No necesariamente. ¿Qué tal si...?-dijo Shining empezando a susurrar al oído de Sweet algo ininteligible. Solo sabemos que el pequeño alicornio puso una mirada curiosa y abrazó a Shining para darle las gracias por su propuesta.

-No tienes que darme las gracias. Después de todo mi magia y la de Cadence son lo suficientemente fuertes para hacer eso.-alardeó el príncipe del Imperio de Cristal con aire teatrero respondiendo al abrazo de Sweet. Acto seguido, después de cortar el abrazo, las Mane-6, Cadence y Spike entraron por la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Y bien? Deberías estar descansado. Has tomado una buena siesta de 5 horas.-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-¿5 horas?-preguntó Sweet confundido.

-Exacto. Pero no te preocupes amor. No te has perdido nada.-le respondió Mind. Sweet se levantó de la cama mostrando todo su cuerpo libre de las sábanas. Todos se quedaron en shock.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó inocentemente Sweet.

-Tu...Tu Marca de Belleza-señaló Discordia. Sweet miro su flanco y, efectivamente, su Marca de Belleza había cambiado. Ahora era el símbolo de "la estrella del caos" en dorado rodeando una cruz de médico roja.

-_A esto se refería la fuerza misteriosa cuando dijo eso de mi marca del destino.-_pensó el alicornio blanco. Unas horas después de hacer un chequeo médico muy completo a Sweet, el pequeño alicornio fue dado de alta y todos se dirigieron a la estación de tren que llevaba a Ponyville, con la diferencia de que Screwball iba con ellos ahora, pues insistió en recuperar el tiempo perdido con su sobrino. Tras las despedidas se dirigieron todos a Ponyville. Por supuesto Discordia tuvo que encogerse y meterse en una alforja de Mind para qué no lo vieran. Esa noche, cuando todos estaban ya en sus casas, situemos la cámara en el cuarto de Sweet, en el que el pequeño alicornio espera pacientemente sentado en su cama por alguna razón. De pronto dos destellos de luz, uno magenta y el otro azul claro aparecieron en el cuarto, revelando la presencia tele-transportada de Shining Armor y Cadence.

-¡Vaya! Tenias razón. Nuestra magia es lo bastante fuerte para tele-transportarnos unos cuantos kilómetros.-dijo Cadence a su marido. Ella y Shining se pasaron parte de la noche cuidando a Sweet como a su propio bebé. La otra parte se la pasó Sweet durmiendo.

(2 días después)

Han pasado 2 días desde que Shining y Cadence hacen sus visitas nocturnas a Sweet. El pequeño alicornio se pasa el tiempo jugando con sus amigos o entrenando con su magia. La mañana del tercer día Twilight, por alguna razón que descubriremos más adelante, citó a Sweet y Mind en el castillo de Ponyville. Ya en la casa de Twilight ella los recibió alegremente.

-¡Menos mal que habéis llegado! ¡La princesa Celestia me ha enviado algo increíble!

Les enseño una cadena de oro de la que pendía un corazón de cuarzo rosa.

-Wow, es precioso.-alagó Mind.

-Pero eso no es todo, mirad.-les dijo Twilight enseñándoles una nota de la princesa Celestia:

_Querida y fiel ex-estudiante Twilight:_

_Te envío este amuleto descubierto y analizado recientemente. Su poder es aumentar la adorabilidad del usuario que se lo ponga 100 veces. Una curiosidad es que solo funciona con hembras. Quiero que Sweet lo pruebe, las veces que lo ví se veía muy adorable, de forma que será un sujeto de pruebas perfecto, pero tened cuidado._

_Atentamente: Tu ex-mentora la princesa Celestia. _

Sweet y Mind, después de leer la nota, no pusieron objeciones y el pequeño alicornio se puso el amuleto. Y luego...no ocurrió nada.

-¿Tendría que pasar algo ahora?-preguntó Sweet.

-Lo que tendría que pasar es que tendrías que ser 100 veces más adorable.-respondió la alicornio morada.

-A lo mejor a los alicornios no nos afecta.-propuso Mind.

-Podría ser una posibilidad.-dijo Twilight.

Le dijeron a Sweet que saliese a la calle a experimentar con el amuleto puesto. Ya en las calles de Ponyville Sweet pudo notar que atraía muchas miradas. Esto le puso rojo de vergüenza y siguió andando sin mirar a nadie a los ojos. Llegó a las afueras de Ponyville, más concretamente a la casa de Fluttershy, la cual estaba en el jardín alimentando a las gallinas. Al notar el ruido de cascos a su espalda se giró asustada, pero según miró a Sweet las pupilas se le agrandaron.

-¡Madre mía!-gritó sin dar a Sweet tiempo siquiera de saludar. Voló rápidamente a donde estaba el pequeño alicornio y lo abrazó, dejándolo casi sin aire.

-No me había dado cuenta nunca de lo adorable que eres.-dijo Fluttershy cogiendo en brazos a Sweet y llevándolo dentro de la casa de la pegaso amarilla. Lo sentó en el sofá y empezó a acariciarlo mientras lo miraba con ternura.

-Fluttershy, se que sonará raro, pero ¿Qué ves de adorable en mí, si se puede saber?-preguntó Sweet mientras era acariciado por Fluttershy-No he cambiado en nada.

-Simplemente no se porqué, pero hoy te veo más adorable que nunca.-dijo con soltura Fluttershy. De pronto llamaron a la puerta y Fluttershy fue a abrir. Se encontró a un montón de yeguas con pinta de haber corrido mucho.

-¿Donde está?-preguntó una yegua conocida como Miss Cheerilee.

-¿Donde está quien?-re-preguntó Fluttershy.

-Ese pequeño alicornio tan adorable. Tiene que ser mío y se que lo tienes tú. ¿Don-de es-tá?-dijo Cheerilee con voz furiosa y mirada demente.

-Si claro-dijo otra yegua con sarcasmo-esa cosita tan adorable será para mí.

-De eso nada-dijo otra más-será para mí.

Pronto había toda una polvareda de yeguas peleándose por Sweet, al cual eso le resultaba bastante halagüeño, pero sentía que tenía que salir de allí y escapar de esa turba de yeguas. Intentó salir volando por la chimenea silenciosamente, pero una de las yeguas lo vió.

-¡ALLÍ ESTÁ!-gritó señalando a Sweet, el cual se mantenía en el aire con sus alitas. Todas las yeguas pegasos fueron hacia él, pero Sweet se tele-transportó lejos de allí, directamente a la plaza de Ponyville. Pero la mala fortuna quiso que fuera el día de las rebajas y que hubiera un montón de yeguas paseando por allí.

-¡Es él potro más adorable que he visto!-gritó una de las yeguas.

-¡A por él!-gritó otra.

-_Oh-oh_-pensó Sweet.

(2 minutos después)

Sweet estaba corriendo por su vida de una turba de yeguas dispuestas a adoptarlo como fuera. Se oían voces como estas, todas dementes:

-¡No escaparás!

-¡Ven con mami!

-¡Te voy a devorar a besos!

Sweet siguió corriendo hasta que pasó por delante de un callejón.

-Psss. Sweet, por aquí.-dijo una voz desde el callejón. Sweet se giró hacia el callejón y vió a un potro marrón (Button) llamándolo. Sweet fue hacia él y se escondieron de las yeguas, que por suerte pasaron de largo.

-Ufff. Gracias compañero, me salvaste la vida.-dijo Sweet a su amigo.

-De nada.-dijo Button vanagloriándose-¿Qué querían de ti esas yeguas? Según he oído llevan todo el día buscándote.

-Twilight me dio este amuleto que aumenta 100 veces lo adorable que ya era.-dijo Sweet tratando de arrancárselo-Pero no deja de causarme problemas.

-Por lo que veo el cierre se ha atascado.-observó Button-mi madre tiene una caja de herramientas. Podemos pedírsela.

Fueron a la casa de Button esquivando a las yeguas que aun buscaban a Sweet, allí les abrió la puerta la madre de Button.

**Nota autor: 1)La madre de Button será referida como Bottle Heart, debido a que nunca escuche su nombre real. 2)Ella y Sweet ya se han presentado antes.**

-Hola amorcito, me alegra ver que mi pequeñín ya volvió a casa.-mimó Bottle Heart a su hijo abrazandolo y dándole un beso en la frente.

-Mamá, por favor, me estás avergonzando.-se quejó Button haciendo un puchero.

-Ah, hola Sweet, ¿Cómo tú por aquí?-saludó Heart a Sweet dándole una caricia en la crin, dado que tenía mucho cariño al pequeño alicornio.

-Señora Heart, necesitamos su ayuda, me colocaron un amuleto maldito y el cierre se ha atascado, ¿Podría prestarnos la caja de herramientas?

-De mil amores. Para alguien tan adorable como tú lo que sea.-dijo Heart. Colocó una caja de herramientas delante de Sweet, pero acto seguido fue hacia la puerta y cerró con llave, colgándose la llave en un colgante a buen recaudo en su cuello.

-¿Que haces mamá?-preguntó Button.

-No puedo dejar que otras yeguas se aprovechen de mi pequeño Sweet. Será mío...solo mío.-dijo Heart con una mirada demente y abalanzándose sobre Sweet. Por suerte este y Button lograron esquivarla, coger la caja de herramientas y correr hacia el cuarto de Button. En dicho cuarto había una cama, varias consolas de videojuegos y un armario. Bloquearon la puerta con la cama oyendo los golpes de Heart en la puerta intentando echarla abajo.

-¡Deprisa, abramos el cierre del amuleto!-dijo Button exasperado. Sweet se dio la vuelta y dejó que Button, con una lima y unos alicates, intentase abrir el cierre del amuleto. Tras 2 minutos de adrenalina, Button logró abrir el amuleto. Oyeron a Heart dejando de dar golpes y sintiéndose despertar de un profundo sueño de muchas horas.

-¿Qué...qué ha pasado? Button cariño, Sweet amorcito, ¿Estáis ahí?-preguntó confundida.

FIN CAP 12


	13. Chapter 13

La Triste Historia de Sweet Soft Cap 13

**(Nota: Los personajes de MLP no son míos. Pertenecen a Hasbro. Mi OC, su madre y su padre sí que son míos).**

Después de devolver el amuleto a la princesa Celestia, aconsejándole en una carta que lo guardase bajo llave, todas las yeguas del pueblo pidieron perdón a Sweet por haberle perseguido y haber hecho que sintiera miedo de ellas, pero él las perdonó sin problemas. Después de todas las disculpas fue a la plaza del pueblo en compañia de Button y las CMC. Cuando llegaron el pequeño alicornio vio enfrente suyo a Diamond Tiara y a Silver Spoon.

-¿Otra vez vosotras?-preguntó molesto.

-No sabemos como hiciste la otra vez para darnos miedo, pero ahora no surtirá efecto.-dijo Tiara poniéndose, al igual que su amiga, unas gafas de sol de espejo.

-Estamos dispuestas a darte otra oportunidad para dejar a los bebes de tus actuales amigos de flanco en blanco y venirte con nosotras.-aclaró Silver Spoon.

-Por encima de mi frio y mugriento cadáver.-dijo Sweet empezando a enfadarse con ellas por pretender que traicionase a sus amigos. Las 2 potras se marcharon ofendidas y el cuarteto restante emprendió su paseo hacia el parque de Ponyville, donde de nuevo las CMC y Button trataron de hacer que Sweet sonriese, pero no ocurría nada, el pequeño alicornio se mantenía impasible en su triste mirada.

-No te preocupes Sweet.-dijo Sweetie Belle abrazandolo-conseguiremos que lo superes.

Después de una sesión de intentos para que Sweet sonriera fueron a tomar algo en SugarCube Corner. Esta vez todos pidieron lo mismo: Malteadas de chocolate y rollos de canela y fresa para picar. Sweet, con su nuevo dominio del caos (pero simulando que hacia magia para que sus amigos no sospechasen de su naturaleza caótica), hizo aparecer unos bits y pagó la cuenta.

-¿Porqué has pagado tú Sweet?-preguntó Applebloom mientras salían de la tienda-Es la tradición que los más pequeños nunca paguen las invitaciones.

Todos recordaron entonces que Sweet era el más pequeño del grupo y, sin embargo, siempre pagaba él al invitarlas a algún sitio.

-Es mi manera de agradeceros que intentéis hacerme reir.-dijo Sweet consiguiendo que Button y las CMC soltasen un (AAAWWW) y lo abrazasen. Fueron a la casa de Sweet a pasar el resto de la tarde, pero él les rogó que esperasen un momento fuera. Una vez dentro vio a su abuelo sentado en el techo en un sofá de nubes de gominola.

-¡Abuelo, deprisa, escóndete! ¡Tengo visitas!

-Ufff, que estrés esto de esconderse siempre que viene alguien a casa.-dijo fastidiado Discordia reduciendo su tamaño y metiéndose dentro de un tarro de galletas de la cocina. Sweet, acto seguido, les abrió la puerta a sus amigos.

-¿Porqué nos has dicho que esperemos? Yo lo veo todo bien.-dijo Scootaloo.

-Es que...Estaba todo desordenado y lo recogí todo con un hechizo de limpieza instantánea.-se excusó el pequeño alicornio blanco.

-Comprendo. Pero no tenemos ningún problema en ver cosas desordenadas, sabiendo como es nuestra casa-club.-comentó divertida Sweetie Belle.

(1 hora después)

-¿Estás ahí amor?-preguntó Mind a Sweet entrando en el salón donde se dirigieron los potrillos. Los susodichos estaban jugando con unos cuantos peluches de animales.-Aaawww, estáis tan tiernos así jugando.

-Mamá, por favor.-miró Sweet a su madre con ojos suplicantes, intentando que dejase de avergonzarle.

-Lo siento cariño, en una madre eso no se puede evitar.-argumentó Mind acariciando la crin de su hijo mientras las CMC y Button soltaban unas risitas por como Mind trataba a Sweet como a un bebé, justo como Heart y Button, pero dejaron de reir cuando Sweet los miró con mala cara, a punto de usar su don con ellos. Pasaron la tarde jugando con los peluches y con la Joy-Boy de Button, en la que el potro terrestre fue el mejor, por supuesto. Finalmente llegó la hora de irse a casa para los amigos de Sweet.

-Te prometemos que mañana volveremos a intentar hacerte reir.-dijo Applebloom abrazándolo, Sweet respondió al abrazo sin decir nada. Se despidió de Button y de Scootaloo con un choque de cascos y de Sweetie Belle con otro abrazo. Para cenar Mind y Sweet tomaron guiso de avena y manzana con tarta de frambuesa de postre.

-Es lo que suelo decir.-bromeó Mind en medio de la cena consiguiendo la atención de su hijo-Al tener hijos conseguimos poderes adicionales a la magia o al vuelo, entre ellos el hacer que te queden bien todas las comidas.

Después de darle a Sweet su ración nocturna de leche materna y de acostarlo, abrazado a su conejo de peluche, fue a su propia habitación, en la que había una mesilla de noche, una cama, una mesa de escritorio y una puerta que conjuntaba a un baño acoplado a la habitación de la alicornio lila. Teniendo por seguro que su hijo esa noche, como dormía tan tranquilo, no iba a tener una de las pesadillas que tenía a intervalos irregulares, no activo el walkie-talkie que tenía conjuntado a otro en la habitación de Sweet para oir sus llantos cuando se despertaba empapado en sudor y se echó a dormir en su cama con dosel, dispuesta a pasar una noche afrodisiaca de sueño reparador.

(A la mañana siguiente, 11:30)

Era un día por el momento soleado, con un poco de lluvia seleccionada desde las 17:00 a las 20:00, y Sweet y Mind estaban dando un paseo por el pueblo hacia el parque, pues habían quedado allí con Bottle Heart y con Button. Cuando vieron a la yegua de crin marrón recogida en un coletero rojo, yegua reconocible por su Marca de Belleza en forma de corazón con un biberón a su lado y por el potro marrón (Button Mash) a su lado, fueron hacia los 2, que estaban en un sitio apacible del parque donde podían conversar y jugar en paz.

(16:59)

-Deberíamos irnos a casa ya. Según los pegasos empezará a llover en un minuto.-dijo Heart mirando hacia el cielo.

-Tienes razón. ¡Sweet, cariño! ¡Vámonos a casa!-llamó Mind a su hijo.

-¡Button, amorcito! ¡Hora de irse!-llamó también Heart a Button. Vieron a los 2 potrillos jugando al 3 en raya en la tierra, los cuales, al oir a sus madres, fueron hacia ellas, recogiendo todo lo que habían usado para jugar. Se despidieron y cada madre con su respectivo hijo se fueron a sus casas. Al llegar a la suya respectiva Button comentó a su madre:

-Sweet es muy majo, que pena que no sonría, entonces cualquiera querría ser amigo suyo.

-Sí, es uno de los potrillos más adorables que he visto, aparte de ti por supuesto.-dijo Heart abrazando a su hijo-Y su madre y yo nos hemos llegado a llevar muy bien, Mind es muy sociable y divertida.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo.-dijo Button respondiendo al abrazo de su madre.

(En casa de Sweet y Mind)

Los 2 alicornios y Discordia habían terminado de cenar y estaban recogiendo la mesa cuando llamaron a la puerta, Mind fue a abrir y, según lo hizo, Twilight le saltó encima, tumbándola en el suelo.

-¿Twilight? ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Mind.

-¡Tenéis que venir rápido! ¡Es una emergencia!-gritó la alicornio morada.

-¿Mami? ¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Sweet a su madre entrando en el recibidor y viendo a Twilight bajándose de encima de Mind.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó Discordia a su vez ayudando a su nuera a levantarse del suelo

-Os lo explicaré cuando lleguemos. Ahora mismo no hay tiempo. ¡Seguidme, rápido!-dijo Twilight empezando a correr. Sweet, Discordia y Mind se miraron, Sweet se subió al lomo de su madre y esta, usando sus nuevas alas, voló siguiendo a Twilight. Discordia simplemente se tele-transportó. Llegaron al castillo perteneciente a Twilight y, en la sala de los tronos, vieron a las Mane-6 al completo y a Spike con cara de confusión.

-Más vale que tengas una buena razón para llamarme a estas horas de la noche.-dijo molesta Rainbow Dash.

-Y la tiene.-dijo una misteriosa voz. Todos se giraron y vieron a las princesas Celestia, Luna y Cadence. Les hicieron una reverencia como decía el protocolo y Twilight hizo su saludo secreto con Cadence y Mind el suyo con Luna.

-¿Que ocurre esta vez?-preguntó Applejack.

-Me temo que esta vez es Canterlot la ciudad que corre peligro. Y los causantes son muy peligrosos.-dijo la princesa Celestia.

-Los causantes de tal peligro son un grupo llamado...Los ponis del caos.-dijo la princesa Luna.

-¿Ponis del caos?-preguntó Sweet. De pronto puso cara molesta y miró a Discordia-Abuelo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Discordia mirando a su nieto.

-¿Tú no tendrás nada que ver con esos tales "Ponis del caos"?-preguntó Sweet con aire inquisitivo.

-Ahora que lo dices el caos nunca viene por sí solo.-dijo Rarity consiguiendo que todos mirasen a Discordia con aire inquisitivo excepto las princesas de la noche, el día y el amor.

-Os prometo que yo no he hecho nada.-dijo Discordia con una aureola, tocando una lira y con una túnica blanca puesta.

-Es verdad. Discordia no es el causante de la existencia de los ponis del caos.-dijo Cadence.

-Los ponis del caos son 5 ponis con poderes extraordinarios que se dedican a aterrorizar Canterlot desde hace unos días.-explico la princesa Celestia.

-Y solo con el poder del caos pueden desaparecer.-dijo la princesa Luna-Pero solo hay 4 seres que controlan el caos en Equestria: Discordia, Tree Demon (Que no sabemos donde está ahora), Mind (Recientemente) y, por último pero no por ello menos importante, Sweet.

-Debe ser el más poderoso de los 4 el que derrote a los 5 ponis del caos.-precisó la princesa Celestia.

Esa misma noche se tele-transportaron a Canterlot, transporte cortesía de Discordia. Las princesas les pidieron hacer noche en el castillo de la capital de Equestria, a la espera de que, al día siguiente, el más poderoso ser del caos derrotase a los ponis del caos.

FIN CAP 13

**Nota autor: Aprovecho este chapter para felicitar la Navidad y el año Nuevo a los Bronies y Pegasisters de todo el mundo. (Y el cumpleaños también si es de alguien en estas fechas).**


	14. Chapter 14

La Triste Historia de Sweet Soft Cap 14

**(Nota: Los personajes de MLP no son míos. Pertenecen a Hasbro. Mi OC, su madre y su padre sí que son míos).**

**Aprovecharé este capítulo para dar por adelantado descripciones de los 5 ponis del caos y no tener que incluir tal información durante la batalla (la cual va a ser muy emocionante, lo prometo, solo esperen con paciencia).**

Pony del caos numero 1: Rainbow Storm: Es una pony unicornio con el peinado de Rarity pero con el patrón de colores y la Marca de Belleza de Rainbow Dash. No tiene magia como un unicornio normal pero a cambio tiene poderes atmoquineticos devastadores. Es la líder del grupo y los domina con mano (o casco) de hierro. Sus ataques más frecuentes son rayos eléctricos descargados desde nubes negras y congelar cosas con clima helado. Es la única del grupo que toca las nubes aun no siendo un pegaso (aunque solo puede tocar las de tormenta) y vuela sobre ellas como un medio de transporte.

**Nota Autor: La atmoquinesis es el dominio mental del clima.**

Pony del caos numero 2: Brillant Jewel: Es una pony terrestre con el peinado de Applejack (solo que sin el sombrero) pero con el patrón de colores y la Marca de Belleza de Rarity. No tiene la fuerza de los terrestres pero a cambio tiene poderes terraquineticos. Solo piensa en las joyas y eso es lo único que roba en sus ataques. Sus ataques más frecuentes son balas de roca pura y estrujar a sus enemigos con garras de dragón hechas de piedra. También puede volar con un medio de transporte, pero el suyo son rocas levitadas con sus poderes.

**Nota Autor: La terraquinesis es el dominio mental de la tierra y la roca.**

Pony del caos numero 3: Apple Flower: Es una pony terrestre con el peinado de Pinkie Pie pero con el patrón de colores y la Marca de Belleza de Applejack. Como su compañera Brillant Jewel no tiene súper-fuerza como un pony terrestre pero a cambio tiene capacidades chloroquineticas. Ella no puede volar puesto que no tiene medio de transporte para hacerlo, pero va siempre corriendo con la rapidez que le otorga comer frutas y verduras (aunque sea una villana los niños deberían tomar ejemplo de ella, sé de sobra que muchos niños no comen fruta ni verdura). Cree que las plantas deberían ser libres y no controladas por los ponis, por lo que odia a los de su propia especie (excepto a sus compañeras de las ponys del caos). Sus ataques más frecuentes son flores con aroma anestésico y tentáculos vegetales que inmovilizan al enemigo saliendo del suelo.

**Nota Autor: La chloroquinesis es el dominio mental de las plantas.**

Pony del caos numero 4: Pink Wind: Es una pony pegaso con el peinado de Fluttershy pero con el patrón de colores y la Marca de Belleza de Pinkie Pie. Puede volar como un pegaso gracias a sus alas pero no puede tocar las nubes ni controlar el clima, como poder especial tiene la eoloquinesis. Puede aumentar su velocidad al volar con ráfagas de viento a su favor. A pesar de ser parecida a Fluttershy en forma, más no en colores, tiene un carácter muy salvaje y agresivo hacia los que la presentan batalla, adora echar carreras contra otros pegasos solo por demostrar lo rápida que es volando, pero no se atreve a correr contra otros en tierra porque sabe que no es demasiado rápida corriendo. Sus ataques más frecuentes son pequeños tornados lanzados como balas desde sus cascos y mandar a sus enemigos a volar con ráfagas huracanadas.

**Nota Autor: La eoloquinesis es el dominio mental del viento.**

Pony del caos numero 5 y el último: Butterfly: Es una pony pegaso con el peinado de Rainbow Dash pero con el patrón de colores y la Marca de Belleza de Fluttershy. Como su compañera Pink Wind puede volar pero no tocar las nubes ni controlar el clima pero a cambio tiene poderes zoopáticos, su carácter es propio de una sádica hasta el punto de que nada le alegra y le divierte más que hacer daño físico a los demás. También odia a los ponys (excepto a sus compañeras de los ponys del caos) porque piensa que, teniéndolos como mascotas, han esclavizado a los animales. Sus ataques más frecuentes son controlar la mente de los animales que están siendo paseados por sus dueños y hacer que los ataquen de pronto.

**Nota Autor: La zoopatía es poder controlar la mente de los animales.**

FIN CAP 14

**Y aquí termina mi presentación de los 5 que componen la banda de los ponys del caos. ¿Atacaran Canterlot de verdad o solo será un farol? ¿Quién será el más poderoso de los seres que controlan el caos? ¿A que huele la hierbabuena cuando la mezclas con pelos del menos popular de tu instituto? ¿Por qué Screwball no fue con Sweet, Mind y los demás a Canterlot? Descubran todos estos misterios (o casi todos) en el siguiente capítulo de "La Triste Historia de Sweet Soft"**


	15. Chapter 15

La Triste Historia de Sweet Soft Cap 15

**(Nota: Los personajes de MLP no son míos. Pertenecen a Hasbro. Mi OC, su madre y su padre sí que son míos).**

**Puede que en el principio encontréis un poco de gore, pero creedme, no será mucho, solo el necesario para continuar la historia.**

Todo Ponyville estaba en llamas. Las casas de todo pony estaban destruidas y ahora solo moraban en las mazmorras del castillo, el cielo estaba bajo unas permanentes nubes de tormentas. Los ponis estaban todos encadenados y trabajando de esclavos para el nuevo amo de Ponyville. El susodicho estaba asomado a una ventana, observando su reino, junto a una figura mucho más pequeña. Tras ocultarse el sol, a la luz del ocaso, se pudo ver a un pegaso gris verdoso de crin y cola negras con mechas blancas y ojos verde uniforme, el cual estaba con su al lado izquierdo de un pequeño potrillo alicornio de color blanco completamente, de ojos morado oscuro y pupilas alargadas de gato en ellos, con Marca de Belleza de una estrella del caos color negro con un cuchillo dentro de ella, el pequeño alicornio sonreía de una forma siniestra y reía con fuerza malignamente, tanto como el pegaso que lo miraba satisfecho.

-Ha sido una buena conquista, ¿Verdad...hijo?-preguntó el pegaso. El pequeño alicornio dejo de reir, más no de sonreir, y miro a su padre.

-Desde luego papi. Nuestra mejor conquista hasta ahora. Y no pararemos hasta derrocar a las princesas y conquistar toda Equestria.-dijo el potro mirando por la ventana con una sonrisa estilo gato de Cheshire llena de dientes afilados y haciendo brillar sus ojos por un momento. Después miraron al patio principal del castillo donde la guillotina estaba lista para decapitar a la próxima alicornio. El turno fue para una alicornio lila de melena y cola rojas y ojos azul océano, los guardias le pusieron violentamente la cabeza en el agujero de la guillotina y, de un movimiento cortante y certero, la afilada hoja...hizo su trabajo.

(Realidad)

Sweet emitió un grito ensordecedor, despertándose de golpe en la cama que las princesas le habían reservado en una habitación del castillo. El potro alicornio se encontraba empapado en sudor, con lagrimones que harían sentirse fatal hasta a Hitler recorriendo su rostro, hiperventilando entrecortadamente y...mojado. Una enorme mancha de humedad era visible en su sábana y manta. De pronto Mind entro corriendo en la habitación, dirigiéndose a la cama de su hijo y abrazándolo.

-Tranquilo mi amor. Mami está aquí. Por favor, no llores más.-le dijo intentando calmarlo con su suave voz. Repentinamente la alicornio lila se fijo en la mancha de humedad en la cama de Sweet y miró al potro con una mirada confundida. Sweet intento articular unas pocas palabras, pero el aliento era justo lo que le faltaba.

-N-No es mi culpa mamá, es solo...solo...-dijo Sweet intentando mantener sus lágrimas y su sonrojamiento de pura vergüenza. Mind lo apretó más en su abrazo.

-No te preocupes cariño. Solo has tenido un pequeño accidente. Especialmente los potrillos de tu edad tienen ese problema. No tienes nada de que avergonzarte.

Mind levanto a Sweet de la cama y lo sentó en el suelo suavemente. Hizo brillar su cuerno de un aura de color azul océano y, de forma inmediata, la mancha de orina de la cama de Sweet desapareció sin dejar ni rastro.

-¡Lista! ¿Ves como no era para tanto?-dijo sonriente y con ternura Mind mirando a su hijo una vez completó el hechizo. Sweet se abrazó a la pata delantera de Mind, llorando y gimiendo muy entrecortadamente. Mind, sintiendo una enorme pena por su hijo, lo volvió a coger en brazos, meciéndolo suavemente. Sweet apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de la alicornio lila, escuchando atentamente el rítmico, monótono y relajante latido del corazón de su madre. Mind miró el reloj de cuco que había en la habitación y descubrió que eran las 7:30 de la mañana (hora de desayunar). Acercó uno de sus senos a la boca de Sweet, el cual lo aceptó de inmediato, empezando a succionar lentamente, de otra forma sabía que podría conseguir hipo. La leche materna hizo que dejase de llorar y que se relajase. Tardó 12 minutos en estar con el estómago lleno. Después de alimentar a su potrillo, Mind lo puso en su lomo y los 2 juntos fueron hacia el comedor del castillo, donde estaban las Mane-6 y las princesas.

(En el comedor del castillo)

Las Mane-6, Spike, Shining Armor, Discordia y las princesas Celestia, Luna y Cadence estaban desayunando (Pinkie Pie como siempre comiendo dulces hasta reventar y no engordando un solo kilo). La princesa Luna se mostró preocupada, no dijo la razón, las puertas se abrieron de pronto y sus sospechas se confirmaron. Mind entró en el comedor con Sweet en su lomo, pero el alicornio blanco les hizo preocuparse a todos. Tenía unas pequeñas ojeras y una cara cansada.

-...Sweet, cariño, ¿Te ha pasado algo?-preguntó Rarity.

-Tal vez yo pueda responder a tu pregunta.-dijo la princesa Luna-Anoche algo me impidió entrar en el sueño de Sweet, más no observarlo, y fue la pesadilla más horrorosa que haya visto en mi vida.

-¿Como, pesadilla?-dijo preocupada Cadence. La princesa Luna les explicó la pesadilla de Sweet momento a momento. Al terminar incluso la princesa Celestia tenía cara de completo pánico. Sweet, al recordar la pesadilla, se encogió en postura fetal hasta quedar en una pequeña bola en el regazo de su madre, temblando y con mirada perdida. Spike salió del baño tras una larga sesión de vómitos al escuchar la parte de la guillotina. Casi no hubo conversaciones durante el desayuno, todos estaban pensando en como un potrillo tan adorable e inocente podía tener unas pesadillas tan horribles. Pasaron el resto de la mañana supervisando las guardias por si los ponis del caos atacaban Canterlot. Ya por la tarde trataron de distraer a Sweet para que no pensase en sus pesadillas. Pero, cuando ya pensaban que los ponis del caos no atacarían ese día, surgieron avisos de que algunos animales se habían vuelto contra sus dueños al pasearlos y vieron unas nubes negras abatirse sobre la capital de Equestria, aunque los pegasos no habían planeado lluvia ese día. Desde el balcón del castillo de las hermanas reales observaron a miles de ponis corriendo aterrorizados. Los ponis del caos...habían llegado.

(Fundido en negro y, después de 2 segundos, se vuelve a encender la cámara)

Mientras Spike y las princesas se quedaban a salvo en el castillo las Mane-6, Shining Armor, Mind, Discordia y Sweet corrieron a la plaza principal de Canterlot, donde se podían apreciar 5 ponis en medio del caos que se había formado. Pero, al observar a las 5 ponis, todos los presentes se quedaron helados de asombro. Los ponis del caos tenían los peinados, las Marcas de Belleza y los colores de las Mane-6 todos mezclados. La que tenía el peinado de Rarity con los colores y la Marca de Belleza de Rainbow Dash se adelantó y dijo:

-Si nadie quiere salir herido será mejor que nos digáis donde está nuestro amo. ¡Rainbow Storm os lo ordena!

-¿Quien es vuestro amo?-dijo con extrañeza Pinkie. Storm señaló a uno de los presentes.

-Él.-dijo simplemente. Todos se giraron, el pony que había señalado Storm era...¡Sweet! El potrillo alicornio se quedó mudo de asombro.

-¿Como va a ser el pequeño y dulce Sweet vuestro amo? No me hagáis reir.-dijo Applejack carcajeándose.

-¡El potro no! ¡Nos referimos a "Él!"-dijo la que tenía el peinado de Fluttershy con los colores y la Marca de Belleza de Pinkie.-¡Os ordeno que nos lo entreguéis!

-¡¿Tú adonde rayos te has creído que va a ir mi niño?!-dijo Mind poniéndose delante de Sweet.

-_Anda que lo de "niño" sonó ofensivo.-_pensó Sweet un poco molesto.

-¡Te acabamos de decir que no queremos al potro! ¡Lo queremos a "Él"!-dijo la que tenía el peinado de Applejack pero con los colores y la Marca de Belleza de Rarity haciendo, extrañamente, levitar unas rocas cercanas-¡Y, como no lo entreguéis, os hago pedazos!

Acto seguido Sweet, aun detrás de su madre, sintió como si algo le ardiese en el estómago, para sorpresa de todos, una nube negra salió de su boca, dirigiéndose al grupo de ponis del caos, que ponían una mirada satisfecha. La nube aterrizó en el suelo, empezando a cambiar de forma, en poco tiempo tomó la forma de un potro alicornio blanco completamente igual a Sweet, excepto que este tenía los ojos morados con pupilas alargadas, su Marca de Belleza era una estrella del caos negra con un cuchillo dentro y sonreía con unos dientes tan afilados como cuchillas. Era...el alicornio de la pesadilla de Sweet.

-Soy...libre.-dijo el susodicho alicornio riendo macabramente. Los 5 ponis del caos se inclinaron ante él.

-Os rendimos homenaje amo. Somos vuestras siervas.-dijo Storm. Discordia, las Mane-6, Shining Armor, Mind y Sweet no salían de su asombro. ¿Cómo podía existir dicho alicornio maligno, si se suponía que no era real?

-¡Que toda Equestria se incline ante mí!-dijo el doble maligno de Sweet con voz diabólica-¡Que todos los ponis se inclinen ante...Chaos Star!

FIN CAP 15

**Aprovecho para disculparme porque, en el chapter 2, una frase de Rainbow Dash no se entiende. Espero que lo entiendan, fue un problema del ordenador. Lo que realmente dice es esto:**

-¡JA, ja, ja ,ja! ¡Un potro de 8 años todavía con leche materna! ¡Que bueno! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

**En fin, con la duda resuelta, ¡Feliz vuelta de las navidades a todos los Bronies y Pegasisters esparcidos por el mundo! ¡Hasta el próximo chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

La Triste Historia de Sweet Soft Cap 16

**(Nota: Los personajes de MLP no son míos. Pertenecen a Hasbro. Mi OC, su madre y su padre sí que son míos).**

Después de que el doble maligno de Sweet (Chaos Star) desvelase su nombre y mirase despectivamente a su doble benigno, él y sus 5 ponis del caos se dieron, naturalmente, a la fuga antes de que los guardias de Canterlot pudieran detenerlos por desorden público, uno de los ponis del caos (Pink Wind) convocó un tornado que, con la arena del suelo, cegó el tiempo suficiente a los guardias para que los 6 pudieran escapar. Unos minutos más tarde las princesas, las Mane-6, Spike, Shining Armor, Mind, Discordia y Sweet se reunieron en el salón del trono para platicar acerca de lo pásado.

-¿Quien era ese tal "Chaos Star"?-preguntó Twilight.

-No lo sé, ¡Pero les voy a patear el trasero de todas formas a él y a sus secuaces!-exclamó Rainbow Dash.

-Creo saber a que se debe la presencia de Chaos Star.-dijo la princesa Mol...digo, Celestia (vale Celestia no te llamé por el mote, baja ese cuerno)

-¡¿En serio?!-preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

-Sí. Creo que el aura de Sweet estaba dividida en 2 partes, una buena y dulce y, por otro lado, otra mala y asertiva, entre las cuales Sweet mantenía el equilibrio. Pero alguna estratagema de los ponis del caos, los cuales son conocidos por hacer rituales de magia caótica, hizo que el lado maligno y el benigno de Sweet se separasen en 2 diferentes.-explicó la princesa Celestia. Todos se fijaron en Sweet, cuya Marca de Belleza había vuelto a ser una estrella de 8 puntas con la cruz de médico roja dentro (producto de la separación).

-Por tanto...si se uniesen otra vez...-empezó Applejack.

-¡Se acabo Chaos Star!-terminó Pinkie.

-Exacto. El único problema es...¿Cómo hacemos que se vuelvan a juntar?-preguntó la princesa Luna.

-Creo saber de un hechizo que puede unir partes separadas, pero es un hechizo arcano muy difícil de realizar y solo lo puede hacer un ser del caos.-dijo la princesa Celestia-Y se tiene que hacer entre 2 ponis.

-¡Yo puedo hacerlo! Ahora yo también domino el caos (aunque me falte algo de práctica).-se ofreció Mind.

-Yo también haré el hechizo. ¡Voy a salvar a mi nieto!-dijo Discordia poniéndose con magia un traje de superhéroe color amarillo con capa, máscara y guantes azules oscuro con la letra D en rojo en el pecho y adoptando una pose de lucha.

-Lo siento Discordia, tú no puedes hacerlo, dije específicamente "ponis"-dijo la princesa Celestia consiguiendo que Discordia pusiera una cara decepcionada e hiciera un puchero con aire infantil.-Y Sweet tampoco puede hacerlo porque él tiene que recibir el impacto del hechizo.

-Podría hacerlo la tía Screwball, ella también es una pony.-propuso Sweet tímidamente.

-¡Que gran idea! ¿Dónde está Screwball? La necesitamos lo más pronto posible.-respondió Twilight.

-Desde que llegamos a Ponyville consiguió una casa propia y vive a unas 2 calles de nuestra casa.-reveló Mind.

-Entonces será fácil encontrarla. Solo esperemos que no vuelva a desaparecer.-dijo Rainbow en broma y empezando a reírse. Pero esa broma no hizo igual efecto en todos los presentes. Sweet , al oir eso, saltó de su asiento y salió de la sala corriendo a toda velocidad y llorando ruidosamente.

-¡Sweet! ¡Espera!-gritó Mind empezando a volar detrás de su hijo. Todos los que quedaban en la sala miraron a Rainbow Dash con una cara de "¿En serio eres tan insensible?".

-¿Que pasa? Este potro ya se echa a llorar por cualquier cosa.-dijo Rainbow desviando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos.

(3 horas después)

Todos se preparaban para su vuelta a Ponyville antes de la cena. Rainbow, que para entonces ya se había disculpado con Sweet (obligada por supuesto), voló a su habitación para prepararse ella misma para volver al pueblo. Cuando cenaron en el comedor del castillo...bueno, digamos que la cena no fue del todo agradable para cierto draconequus, debido a que Sweet se fue de la lengua al preguntar a su madre:

-Mamá, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro cariño.-respondió Mind.

-Es que oí una palabra que no encontré en el diccionario y quería saber que significaba.-se excusó Sweet.

-¿Que palabra era?-preguntó Twilight empezando a picarle la curiosidad. Sweet respondió:

-Era (contenido censurado).

Todos los presentes escupieron lo que estaban comiendo o bebiendo en ese momento y miraron a Sweet con cara de haber visto un fantasma.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Acaso dije algo malo?-preguntó inocentemente el pequeño alicornio.

-P-Pero, ¿Dónde has oído tú esa palabra?-preguntó Mind a su hijo.

-La dijo el abuelo.-dijo Sweet señalando a Discordia, el cual puso los brazos detrás de la espalda y puso también una sonrisa traviesa.

-Discordia, ¿Podrías explicarnos porqué dijiste eso a tu nieto de **"8" **años?-preguntó la princesa Luna poniendo énfasis en la palabra "ocho".

-Es queee...Se me escapó.-dijo Discordia riéndose nerviosamente.

-Pues mira, por listo te toca a ti explicarle a Sweet que significa eso.-dijo Applejack. Discordia no se opuso, al contrario, se acercó a su nieto, le susurró unas palabras al oído y, acto seguido, podemos observar a Sweet saliendo del comedor corriendo y gritando:

-¡Agua! ¡Necesito agua! ¡Lavadme la boca con jabón!

Todos, al observar como reaccionó Sweet, miraron a Discordia con la misma cara con la que miraron a Rainbow.

-Discordia, a veces creo que eres tan tonto porque te entrenas.-dijo Spike.

-¿No podrías habérselo explicado de una forma más brutal, ordinaria y zafia?-preguntó con sarcasmo Rarity.

-Para mí que te has pasado.-dijo Fluttershy en voz baja.

-Vosotras me habíais dicho que se lo explicase y yo se lo he explicado, he cumplido con mi parte.-dijo Discordia dando un chasquido de dedos y desapareciendo de la estancia.

(4 horas después)

Todos estaban preparados para volver a Ponyville. Se despidieron de las princesas (Cadence le prometió secretamente a Sweet que iría esa misma noche a su cuarto junto a su marido, como siempre) y Discordia chasqueó los dedos, haciendo desaparecer a todos los viajeros en un destello mágico. Obviamente aterrizaron en casa de Mind, Discordia y Sweet para que nadie se enterase de la presencia de Discordia. Según todos volvieron a sus respectivas casas, Sweet salió de la suya para ir a Sweet Apple Acrees para ver a las CMC y a Button, seguro de que estarían en su casa-club. Efectivamente las encontró allí reunidos.

-¡Sweet! ¡Que agradable sorpresa!-exclamó Applebloom.

-Perdona que ahora mismo no podamos atenderte, tenemos un asunto muy serio entre manos.-dijo Button.

-¿Puedo ayudaros? A lo mejor resuelvo ese entuerto.-propuso Sweet.

-Claro que puedes ayudar. Nuestra siguiente tarea de las CMC es ayudar a Snips y Snails a gastar una broma a un pony que nos molesta mucho, más que Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon.-explicó Scootaloo.

-¡Uff! ¿Y quien os molesta así?-preguntó Sweet.

-Dark Horn.-dijo Sweetie Belle con voz siniestra.

-Un unicornio de nuestra clase en el colegio. Siempre nos está disparando rayos en el trasero con su cuerno.-dijo Button con cara de enfado.

-¡Oye! ¡Tú, gracias a que por lo visto usas muy bien la magia, podrías dispararle un rayo en el trasero el doble de fuerte, así probaría de su propia medicina!-exclamó Applebloom.

-¿No sería eso muy...poco educado?-dijo Sweet en voz baja, ocultando detras de su melena y enrollando su cola alrededor de sus patas. Button se rió:

-¡Ja ja ja! Eres una copia exacta de Fluttershy.

-Eso es insultar.-le reprendió Scootaloo.

Finalmente salieron de la casa-club después de lograr convencer a Sweet de que lanzase un rayo al trasero de Dark Horn y fueron al parque, donde estaba él (Naturalmente tuvieron que llevar a Sweet a rastras). Finalmente lo vieron, un pequeño unicornio amarillo limón de melena y cola cortas azul electrico y ojos naranja cobrizo, sin Marca de Belleza aun, estaba molestando a Twist y a Dinky, ambas compañeras de clase de las CMC y Button, mandando pequeños rayos electricos naranjas sobre sus traseros.

-¡Oye Horn!-gritó Button llamando la atención del susodicho unicornio.

-¿Ocurre algo?-dijo mirando a Button con desprecio.

-Traemos a alguien aquí que te va a patear el trasero tanto como tú nos lo electrocutas.-dijo Scootaloo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quien es el suicida?-preguntó Horn con arrogancia. Después se fijó en Sweet.-Ah, el famoso alicornio macho, oí hablar de tí y de como salvaste Ponyville, pero nuna pensé que tendrías de cerca un aspecto tan patetico.

Sweet bajó la mirada, pero notó una pata de pony recorriendo su hombro y descubrió a Applebloom mirandole con una sonrisa llena de animos. Volvió a levantar la mirada y miro a Horn con enfado y furia.

-Deja de molestar a mis amigos y...hum...a los amigos de mis amigos.-dijo mirando por un momento a Twist y a Dinky.

-Si, claro, ¿Y qué haras tú para impedirlo?-preguntó Horn. Sweet simplemente conjuró unas plumas largas y empezó a levitarlas con magia y a hacer cosquillas a Horn con ellas. Lo dejó después de 10 minutos de una risa que casi deja a Horn sin aire.

-No está mal, nada mal.-dijo Horn tomando aire-pero a ver que haces con...¡Esto!

Lanzó unos rayos electricos contra Sweet, el cual los detuvo con un simple escudo de bajo nivel. Después Horn intento lanzar más rayos contra Sweet, pero Sweet contraatacó con plantas en forma de cunais, hechizo que le había enseñado su madre, Horn esquivó los cunais vegetales y lanzó unas rocas pequeñas con telequinesis a Sweet, pero el pequeño alicornio las cortó con unas plantas en forma de katana y endurecidas con magia (otro hechizo de su madre). Horn se enfureció al ver que todos sus ataques fallaban, de forma que levitó, aparentemente con mucho esfuerzo, a Sweet y lo lanzó contra un arbol, pero no lo pudo hacer a mucha velocidad, por lo que apenas le hizo que le picase la piel por el contacto de la corteza, el alicornio blanco voló hacia el cielo y trajó unas nubes de tormenta con magia que casi electrocutan a Horn, pero se apartó a tiempo y volvió a lanzar rayos contra el pequeño alicornio, el cual los volvió a detener, al tiempo que bajaba al suelo, con un campo de fuerza de bajo nivel.

-Pero...Vamos a ver, ¿Sabes hacer con magia algo más que disparar rayos y usar telequinesis?-preguntó Sweet. Horn bajó la mirada y se sonrojó, dando a entender que no sabía usar más magia. Casi todos esbozaron unas pequeñas risitas (digo casi todos por Sweet). Se marcharon de allí dejando a Horn en paz, cuando llegaron a la casa-club de las CMC, Dinky y Twist se tubieron que ir a casa.

-A proposito Sweet-dijo Dinky acercandose al pequeño alicornio-gracias por defendernos de Horn.

Sweet se sonrojó un poco, por no decir mucho.

-De...De nada.

Dinky le dió un beso en la frente a Sweet y se marchó dando saltitos.

-Vaya tío suertudo. Has conseguido un beso de una chica guapa.-dijo Button guiñando un ojo a Sweet y dandole un codazo al tiempo que sonreía.

-¿Y-Y qué con eso?-preguntó Sweet sonrojandose todavía más.

-Nada, nada.-dijo Button rotando los ojos sin quitar la sonrisa-Solo que Dinky es una de las mayores de la clase de la señorita Cheerilee y has conseguido que te de un beso una de las mayores, eso nolo consigue casi nadie.

Segun volvieron a sus casas Sweet le contó todo a Mind, la cual lo abrazó de inmediato, estando orgullosa de su hijo.

-¡Mi niñito ha conseguido su primer beso! ¡No me lo puedo creer!-dijo soltando lagrimas.

-Mamá, que solo fue en la frente.-dijo Sweet cortando el rollo a Mind.

-Oh, bueno...En ese caso...mejor olvídalo.-dijo Mind dejando de abrazar a Sweet y corriendo a preparar la cena.

Esa noche, tras la visita de Cadence y Shining Armor y cuando se fué a dormir, Sweet tuvo un sueño movido, mas bien muy agitado.

(Sueño de Sweet)

Sweet estaba en un vacio psicodelico con varios colores, estaba atado con unas cadenas de hierro que estaban ancladas a la nada. Frente al pequeño alicornio estaba su versión maligna (Chaos Star) que le hablaba.

-Vaya vaya joven amigo, se podría decir que somos el mismo pony, tan iguales y a la vez tan diferentes, tan similares en colores pero tan distintos en alma y sentimientos.

De repente su sonrisa cambió a una cara de seriedad amenazante.

-No podrás escapar de mí Sweet, yo ganaré y me quedaré con Equestria, te mantendré prisionero de la misma forma que estuve dentro de tu sub-consciente durante años.

(Fin del sueño)

Sweet se despertó sobresaltado y se encontró en su cuarto, con su lamparita de noche encendida y sin ningun tipo de cadena. Se dispuso a volverse a dormir, sin pensar más en el sueño-conversación con Chaos Star.

FIN CAP 16


	17. Chapter 17

La Triste Historia de Sweet Soft Cap 17

**(Nota: Los personajes de MLP no son míos. Pertenecen a Hasbro. Mi OC, su madre y su padre sí que son míos).**

A la mañana siguiente Sweet se despertó, vio encima de su escritorio una nota que decía:

_Querido Sweet:_

_Mamá ha tenido que salir para hacer unas compras y he tenido que ir muy lejos, por lo que me temo que no podré volver hasta la tarde, ¿Podrías estar bien sin mí durante unas horas? Te he dejado un biberón de leche materna para el desayuno, otro para la merienda y uno más para emergencias. No te preocupes, no vas a quedarte solo, tu abuelo está en casa para cuidarte (aunque en algunos casos tendrás que cuidar tú de él). Volveré tan pronto como pueda ¿De acuerdo?_

_Besos: Mami._

Sweet hizo desaparecer la nota con magia y fue a la cocina a "prepararse" el desayuno (por prepararse el desayuno quiero decir tomarse su biberón), después tomó sus alforjas y fue al castillo de Twilight para ir a la biblioteca de dicho castillo, no podía quedar con sus 3 amigas y su amigo porque estaban en el colegio, de forma que no tenía nada más que hacer que investigar sobre magia misteriosa en la biblioteca de Twilight. Tras caminar por Ponyville y comprar unos cup-cakes en SugarCube Córner para Twilight y Spike se encaminó al castillo de la alicornio morada. Ya en el castillo Twilight y su asistente lo recibieron con una sonrisa, tanto a él como los cup-cakes. Mientras los comían Twilight acompañó al pequeño alicornio a la biblioteca del castillo, donde había varios libros sobre magia avanzada. Sweet se puso a leer y a intentar sus hechizos, los cuales la mayoría de veces fallaban a la primera. Pero Sweet no era de los que se rinden tan fácilmente. Lo intentaba una y otra vez hasta que el hechizo le salía, estos son los hechizos que practicó a lo largo del día:

-Construcciones de energía con formas diversas: Consistente en formar campos de fuerza mágicos de otras formas que no sean semiesferas, incluso formarlos con el usuario fuera de ellos. Hacer este tipo de hechizos es de los más fáciles de los de tipo magia avanzada.

-Virogenesis y Curación: Transferir cualquier tipo de virus a cualquier ser vivo y, al mismo tiempo, poder curarlo cuando se desee, para poder curarlo solo el usuario se debe poner un hechizo de protección especial agregado al virus que se transfiera.

-Onda sónica: Crear un ataque de sonido ensordecedor al volumen suficiente para mandar a algún pony a volar.

-Hechizo Géminis: Unir la mente del usuario con otra/s para estar _perfectamente_ coordinados los 2 o más.

-Ver el futuro a voluntad: Canalizar la magia de forma que se puedan predecir cosas buenas o malas.

Sweet practicó estos hechizos todo el día, y se hubiera ido a casa después de recoger sus cosas, de no ser porque se fijó en un hechizo que decía así:

-Hechizo de control mental avanzado: Este hechizo no es directamente controlar la mente, se trata de crear unos collares que, cuando cualquier ser vivo se lo ponga, quedará bajo el control del que lo haya conjurado, el cual tendrá que llevar un collar distinto al resto que, a diferencia de los demás, no controla la mente sino que dirige a los demás collares. Las ordenes se tienen que comunicar mentalmente, solo así funcionarán. Información: Los collares que controlan la mente son de plata con un rubí pentagonal en ellos y el que dirige a los otros collares es de oro con un zafiro octogonal incrustado.

Sweet se interesó por este hechizo, con él podría vengarse definitivamente de su padre, aunque primero tendría que hacer pruebas. Hizo el hechizo e invocó el collar de oro y uno de plata, se puso el de oro, guardo el otro en sus alforjas y salió de la biblioteca del castillo para hacer la primera prueba, deleitándose de antemano con la idea de poder controlar mentes. Llegó al salón de los tronos, donde estaban Twilight y Spike.

-Ah, hola Sweet, ¿Tuviste una buena investigación?-preguntó Twilight sonriendo.

-Sí, mucho. Y quería darte las gracias por dejarme la biblioteca durante un rato. Como agradecimiento te conjuré un pequeño detalle.-respondió Sweet sacando un collar de plata de sus alforjas levitándolos con magia.

-Aaawww. Muchas gracias Sweet. Es un hermoso regalo.-agradeció Twilight poniéndose el collar de plata y mirándose a un espejo de la sala. Sweet sabía que había llegado el momento de hacer la prueba definitiva.

-_Te ordeno que me hagas una reverencia y me llames "amo Sweet"_-ordenó mentalmente Sweet a Twilight. La alicornio morada puso de repente mirada perdida, sus ojos se volvieron azul cielo y se inclinó ante el pequeño alicornio.

-Tenéis mis respetos...Amo Sweet.-dijo Twilight con voz inexpresiva. Sweet asintió, internamente complacido de que el collar funcionase a las mil maravillas.

-¿Q-Q-Qué le has hecho?-preguntó tembloroso Spike.

-Probar mi nuevo hechizo con ella.-dijo Sweet inocentemente. Quitó el collar del cuello de Twilight e invocó con magia uno completamente igual pero sin el poder de control mental, colocándolo en el cuello de Twilight cuando todavía estaba desorientada, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y se sintió como si se despertase de haber dormido mucho rato.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No lo sé. Te has quedado mirándote al espejo con el collar.-mintió Sweet al tiempo que invocaba una cesta de joyas para asegurar el silencio de Spike, el cual empezó a comérselas y levantó el pulgar a Sweet, dando a entender que no diría nada.

-Ah sí. Muchas gracias Sweet. ¡Veras como voy a lucirlo en la próxima fiesta de Pinkie! Así presumo de regalazo.-dijo divertida Twilight. Sweet salió del castillo después de despedirse de la alicornio y del dragón mientras consultaba sus pensamientos.

-_De acuerdo, el hechizo de control mental funciona con alicornios pero, ¿Qué me asegura que lo he hecho tan bien como para que funcione con todas las razas de ponis, centauros, animales o cualquier criatura? ¿Cómo sabré si funciona igual con machos y hembras? Será mejor que haga más pruebas._

Decidió que lo probaría con sus amigos, pero con la diferencia de que a ellos les pediría permiso para controlar su mente durante unos momentos. Esperó a que saliesen del colegio, cuando vio que toda la clase de Miss Cheerilee salía para ir a sus casas fue al encuentro de sus amigos al tiempo que invocaba 3 collares más.

-¡Hola Sweet! ¿Que haces en el colegio si nunca vienes?-preguntó Applebloom con una sonrisa. Sweet, por toda respuesta, levitó los 4 collares para las CMC y para Button.

-¡Vaya! ¡Menudos collares!-exclamó Sweetie Belle.

-Son de un hechizo que he estado investigando y quería saber si me daríais permiso para probarlo con vosotras durante unos momentos.-dijo Sweet.

-Bueno, si no es muy peligroso, por mi puedes probarlo conmigo.-dijo Applebloom.

-Y conmigo.-agregó Sweetie Belle.

-Conmigo igual.-aprobó Scootaloo.

-Yo también me apunto.-dijo Button.

-Gracias por acceder. Prometo que no va a doler nada.-aseguró el pequeño alicornio poniendo los collares en los cuellos de sus 4 amigos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Tendría que pasar algo ahora?-preguntó Scootaloo.

-No hasta que yo ordene algo.-respondió Sweet.

-¿Ordenar? ¿De que tipo es este hechizo?-preguntó Applebloom un poco asustada.

-De control mental. Pero, como dije antes, no dolerá nada y solo será por unos momentos.-respondió Sweet tranquilizando a las CMC. Una vez dicho eso llevó a las CMC y a Button al parque donde tenían espacio de sobra para las pruebas. Se sentaron en un lugar libre y comenzó la prueba.

-_Os ordeno que...hum...¡Hagáis el pino durante 5 segundos exactos!-_ordenó mentalmente Sweet. Los ojos de sus amigos se volvieron azul cielo igual que había pasado con Twilight y cumplieron la orden a rajatabla. Cuando Sweet comprobó que los collares funcionaban con todas las razas de ponis, fueran machos o hembras, quitó los collares de los cuellos de sus amigos y estos volvieron a la normalidad rápidamente.

-¿Como os sentís? ¿Duele algo?-preguntó Sweet un poco preocupado.

-No. Es una sensación muy rara, pero no duele.-respondió Sweetie Belle.

Cuando se separaron para irse a casa Sweet, aunque no sonreía, estaba más que satisfecho. El hechizo de control mental funcionaba en todas las clases de ponis y funcionaba tanto en machos como en hembras. Aunque todavía quedaba una prueba por hacer. En vez de dirigirse a su casa fue a la casa de Fluttershy, la encontró intentando hacer que su mascota, Ángel el conejo, se comiese una zanahoria cuando él no estaba por la labor de comer lo más mínimo.

-Ah, hola Sweet.-saludó la pegaso amarilla al pequeño alicornio.

-Hola Fluttershy, ¿Qué estas haciendo?-preguntó Sweet.

-Intento hacer que Ángel se coma su comida porque no tengo ni ingredientes para hacerle su ensalada especial ni tiempo para ir a comprarlos.

-Yo puedo ayudarte.-dijo Sweet mostrándole el collar y encogiéndolo con magia hasta un tamaño que le pudiese quedar bien al conejo.

-¿Un collar me va a ayudar a que Ángel coma?-preguntó extrañada Fluttershy.

-Permíteme mostrártelo.-dijo Sweet escuetamente, poniendo el collar en el cuello del conejo, el cual intentó sacárselo pero Sweet lo mantuvo sujeto con telequinesis.

-_Te ordeno que te comas la zanahoria y que no seas tan exigente._-ordenó Sweet mentalmente a Ángel. Los ojos del conejo se volvieron azul cielo, puso la mirada perdida y empezó a comerse rápidamente la zanahoria.

-¡Vaya! ¡Si que lo has conseguido! ¿Cómo lo has hecho?-preguntó Fluttershy encantada de que Ángel se portase bien por una vez. Sweet le explicó a Fluttershy el hechizo de control mental. Al principio la pegaso se asustó un poco, pero luego puso una sonrisa y bromeó:

-Tendría que usar ese truco con Ángel más veces.

Después de comprobar que los collares funcionaban también con animales Sweet se dirigió a su casa e hizo desaparecer los collares, puesto que sabía que dominaba ese hechizo, pero se comprometió a utilizarlo solo en caso de extrema emergencia, porque no le gustaba eso de ir controlando mentes al azar. Justo acabó de colocar sus alforjas en un rincón de su cuarto, cuando se oyó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose.

-¡Hola Sweet! ¿Qué tal tu día?-preguntó Mind entrando en la habitación de su hijo.

-Normal.-respondió Sweet escuetamente.

-Bien. Veo que no he llegado muy tarde. ¿Has hecho algo especial hoy? Me avisaste de que irías con Twilight a investigar y practicar hechizos.

-Simplemente he aprendido un par de hechizos nuevos.

Sweet y su madre pasaron juntos el resto de la tarde, basta con decir que solo se separaron para usar el baño. Esa noche, tras la visita de Shining Armor y Cadence, Sweet no tardó mucho en dormirse, pues estaba agotado por todo el esfuerzo que suponía invocar los collares. Pero, según se durmió...tuvo otra de sus pesadillas.

FIN CAP 17


	18. Chapter 18

La Triste Historia de Sweet Soft Cap 18

**(Nota: Los personajes de MLP no son míos. Pertenecen a Hasbro. Mi OC, su madre y su padre sí que son míos).**

Después de que Shining Armor y Cadence lo acostasen y le dieran cada uno un beso en la frente Sweet se fue a dormir, tenía su conejo de peluche abrazado contra su cuerpo blanco como la harina, Shining y Cadence lo miraron con ternura y se tele-transportaron al Imperio de Cristal usando sus cuernos. Pero el pequeño alicornio, mientras dormía, tenía una cara de estar pasando miedo, incluso estando en su mundo onírico.

(Sueño de Sweet)

Era un universo alterno. Una familia estaba merendando en el parque de Ponyville. Una yegua unicornio lila conocida como Mind miraba con ternura como su marido Tree Demon jugaba con su hijo, un alicornio completamente blanco, llamado Sweet. El pequeño alicornio jugaba y sonreía junto a su padre. Pero de pronto algo cambió. Sweet observó con terror como sus padres se derretían hasta quedar en unos charcos coloridos alrededor de 2 esqueletos que se cayeron al suelo, desmontándose al instante. Unas garras de dragón esqueléticas envueltas en llamas salieron de pronto del suelo, atraparon a Sweet y lo metieron en el agujero que habían producido al salir de las profundidades de la tierra. Sweet intentaba soltarse mientras descendían por un túnel muy ancho y profundo, pero las garras solo lo apretaban más fuerte y le quemaban la piel. Solo lo soltaron cuando llegaron a su destino...el Tártaro. Una tierra de sufrimiento por la que Sweet, sin saber porqué, comenzó a deambular aún con la piel medio quemada. Varios ponis, grifos, cebras, incluso dragones condenados a los tormentos eternos, sujetos por unas cadenas, pasaban por su lado. Sweet intentaba acercarse a alguno para ayudarle a liberarse pero, cada vez que lo hacía, las quemaduras de su piel producidas por el fuego de las garras que lo llevaron a tal lugar se acentuaban en dolor, solo podía seguir caminando. Llegó a un trono de piedra negra enjoyado por rubíes, Chaos Star estaba sentado en él, vestido con una capa negra y una corona de metal también negra, igual a la de Chrysalis.

-Este es tu destino Sweet.-dijo el alicornio de ojos morados carcajeándose-Tu destino es doblegarte ante mí. Mi personalidad reinará en nuestro único cuerpo cuando nos unamos de nuevo. Pero tu sigues siendo un poco más fuerte que yo. Te propongo un trato entonces: Tu dejas que, cuando volvamos a unirnos, mi parte de aura supere a la tuya y yo no haré nada al pueblo donde vives ahora.

Acto seguido el cuerno de Chaos Star se iluminó de un color morado oscuro y dos monstruos de sombras con forma de gorilas surgieron del suelo y se dirigieron a Sweet con actitud amenazante, Sweet intentó huir, pero un muro de sombras interrumpió su huida. Los gorilas sombríos le cogieron de las 4 patas y le pusieron unos grilletes con cadenas al tiempo que empezaban a golpearle mientras Chaos Star le insultaba y se reía fuertemente. Sweet tenía muchas marcas de golpes y muchas heridas sangrando, cuando Chaos Star se bajó del trono, se encaminó lentamente hacia su doble y le dio un último golpe en la cabeza, golpe que recibió Sweet antes de caer inconsciente.

(Realidad)

Sweet gritó, se despertó de golpe en su cama, notó su cara mojada y descubrió que había estado llorando mientras dormía. Para su suerte, no había mojado la cama esta vez. La puerta de su habitación se abrió y Mind corrió a la cama de su hijo, cogiéndolo en brazos y meciéndolo.

-No llores cariño, mamá está aquí. Solo tuviste una pesadilla.

Sweet empezó a llorar, esta vez bien despierto, por todo el miedo que había pasado con su pesadilla, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su madre. Le contó toda la pesadilla palabra por palabra a la alicornio lila y Mind se entristeció por que su potrillo sufriese tanto en sueños.

-Bueno amor, todo ha pasado ya, ahora estás aquí, en el mundo real y nada te hará daño.-lo tranquilizó Mind empezando a amamantar a su hijo para calmarlo. Su dulce, caliente y cremosa leche calmó a Sweet en cuestión de segundos. Después de darle el desayuno a Sweet y de desayunar ella misma fueron junto a Discordia al castillo de Twilight para investigar alguna forma de juntar a Sweet con Chaos Star de una vez por todas. Suerte que era temprano y casi ningún pony estaba en las calles, por lo que nadie vio a Discordia. Los guardias ya les conocían lo suficiente y les condujeron hacia la sala de los tronos, allí estaban las Mane-6 y Spike investigando en varios libros, pero según vieron la cara de Sweet las suyas cambiaron a caras de preocupación.

-¿Otra pesadilla?-intuyó Applejack.

-Así es.-dijo Mind. Sweet se limitó a apartar la mirada.

-Vale, la pregunta del millón: ¿Qué pasó esta vez?-preguntó Rainbow Dash con cara de fastidio. Mind les contó toda la pesadilla de Sweet y, como la otra vez, las chicas y Spike se horrorizaron por el aterrador relato.

-Menuda pesadilla.-comentó Pinkie Pie.

-Pero no te preocupes cielo, ahora estás despierto y tía Applejack te protegerá.-tranquilizó Applejack a Sweet poniendo una pata delantera sobre su hombro. Sweet respondió al abrazo poniendo su cabeza en el costado del cuerpo de la terrestre naranja. En ese momento Spike eructó una carta de la princesa Celestia, la cual empezó a leer para Twilight.

-_Mi querida y fiel ex-alumna Twilight Sparkle:_

_Me temo que soy portadora de malas noticias. Chaos Star está en el palacio de Canterlot, pero no te preocupes, dice que viene de forma pacífica. Todos estamos bien, pero Chaos Star ha solicitado hablar con Sweet, no sabemos para qué, pero estamos convencidos de que no será nada bueno. Necesitamos que vengáis cuanto antes, me temo que es urgente._

_Tu ex-mentora: La princesa Celestia, princesa del sol de Equestria._

Cuando Spike terminó de leer la carta todos tenían cara de estar asustados. Chaos Star en Canterlot no podía significar nada bueno. Discordia los tele-transportó a todos a la sala del trono del castillo de Canterlot, sorprendentemente Chaos Star estaba allí pacíficamente, sentado en una silla con una sonrisa ignorante a los guardias que le apuntaban con sus lanzas por si hacía algo sospechoso. Las princesas Celestia y Luna estaban también allí, sentadas en sus respectivos tronos, pero también Cadence y Shining, quienes miraron con una sonrisa a Sweet nada más entrar, muy contentos de verle. Pero no todo eran cosas buenas. Blueblood estaba también allí, mirando con desprecio a los recién llegados.

-¿Qué tal "hermano"?-preguntó Chaos Star a Sweet poniendo una cara desafiante a su doble consiguiendo que Sweet pusiese cara de enojo y le mirase con furia.

-¿Podrías explicarnos que haces aquí antes de que te patee la retaguardia hasta dejártela como un flan?-preguntó agresivamente Rainbow.

-Tranquila "Rainbow Crash", no voy a hacer nada. ¿Acaso un viejo amigo no puede venir solo a saludar?-preguntó Chaos con aire teatrero poniendo una pata en su cabeza.

-¡NO!-respondieron las Mane-6, Mind, Discordia, Spike y Sweet al unísono.

-No seamos violentos. Dejemos que se explique y luego pensaremos sobre ello pacíficamente.-los calmó la princesa Celestia.

-Muy simple "princesa Molestia", he venido a hablar con él.-dijo Chaos señalando a Sweet. La princesa Celestia frunció un poco el ceño por el mote.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar conmigo?-preguntó Sweet con voz seria.

-Como estáis tan interesados en atraparme para que volvamos a unirnos, se me ha ocurrido una idea bastante divertida.-dijo Chaos riéndose un poco.

-¿A saber?-preguntó Sweet sin quitar su voz y cara serias.

-Te reto a un duelo mágico.-reveló Chaos-El perdedor tendrá que doblegarse ante la personalidad del que gane cuando volvamos a unirnos. Se nos está permitido usar 2 pociones diferentes a cada uno. El primero que quede inconsciente o se rinda habrá perdido. ¿Qué dices?

-...Acepto el duelo.-dijo Sweet tras pensárselo un poco. Todos los presentes, incluso Blueblood, pusieron una cara de asombro ante la mención de un potro que se enfrentaba a sí mismo en un duelo mágico, aunque el príncipe Blueblood puso enseguida una cara de aburrimiento total, aun fingiéndolo.

-Bien. El duelo será a las 12:00 horas del día de mañana, en medio de la plaza central de Ponyville. Te deseo suerte...la necesitarás.-dijo el alicornio de ojos morados antes de deshacerse en sombras, parecidas a las del Rey Sombra pero de color blanco, y de desaparecer por la ventana. La primera en decir algo, después de un rato de silencio que nadie se atrevía a romper, fue la princesa Celestia.

-Esperaba que se marchase. Tengo que enseñaros algo.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Applejack.

-¡¿Es una montaña enorme hecha de chocolate?!-preguntó Pinkie con una sonrisa.

-Hum...No.-dijo la princesa Celestia con cara de extrañeza.

-¿Es una montaña pequeña hecha de chocolate?-preguntó Pinkie con una cara un poco decepcionada.

-¡A ver si lo entiendes! ¡No hay ninguna montaña de chocolate!-gritó Blueblood. Emitió un último susurro antes de salir de la sala que fue audible para todos.-Estúpida pony terrestre.

-Os pido perdón por su comportamiento. Pero supongo que tenemos que ir derechos al grano.-dijo la princesa Celestia. Llevó a Discordia, Mind, las Mane-6, Spike y Sweet fuera de la sala del trono. Shining, Cadence y la princesa Luna se quedaron en ella mirándose con aire preocupado. Mientras, la princesa Celestia abría puertas y caminaba por diferentes pasillos sin detenerse, sin prisa y sin pausa. Llegó a una sala donde había lo que parecía una biblioteca llena de libros, en ella había también una ventana tapada con unas cortinas negras opacas.

-Tengo que explicaros algo y no me quedaba más remedio que hacerlo aquí.-dijo la princesa Celestia.-Hay una profecía muy antigua en Canterlot que nunca ha salido de boca de la familia real. La misma profecía reza: _Cuando los gemelos caóticos vivientes en continua discordia luchen por el único trofeo, la princesa de los espejismos regresará al trono entre el sol y la luna_. Creo que los gemelos elegidos para enfrentarse en la profecía son...Chaos y Sweet.

Con esa revelación todos, pero sobre todo Sweet, se quedaron atónitos. En la mente de Sweet estaba ocurriendo un flashback.

(Flashback)

Sweet estaba en su subconciente, una fuerza sin forma le habló con voz dulce y maternal, dándole unas palabras extrañas.

-Tu marca del destino mostrará tu nuevo dominio del caos y una gran aventura te referirá como el elegido.

(Fin de flashback)

-¡Un momento! Princesa, ¿En que se basa para decirnos todo esto?-preguntó Rainbow Dash.

La princesa Celestia, por toda respuesta, levitó las cortinas de la ventana tapada, apartándolas, cuando terminaron de correrse, vieron un vitral representando a 2 alicornios pequeños completamente blancos dirigiendo su magia hacia una bola de energía oscura que contenía una corona dorada.

-Creo que se basa en eso.-dijo Pinkie comiendo unas palomitas y admirando el vitral. Todos volvieron a la sala del trono, Sweet estaba completamente trastornado, con la mirada perdida y jadeante. Eran demasiadas noticias para su mente infantil en un solo día.

-Discordia, llévales con tele-transportación a cada uno a sus hogares. Mañana mi hermana viajará a Ponyville a oficiar el duelo y Sweet necesitará acumular fuerzas.-dijo comprensiva la princesa Luna. Discordia, ante la seriedad de la situación, decidió dejar de hacer bromas por una vez, el dios del caos asintió y con un chasquido de dedos, cada uno apareció en su respectiva casa. Esa noche, después de una cena ligera, Sweet esperaba a Shining y a Cadence sentado en su cama, cuando aparecieron, los miró con una cara más triste de lo normal.

-¿Te ocurre algo cariño?-le preguntó Cadence preocupada.

-T-Tengo miedo.-respondió el pequeño alicornio de ojos dorados.

-No tienes que tener miedo. Le ganarás.-dijo Shining abrazándolo y dándole animos.

-Papi...¿Y si no gano? ¿Él...se quedará con mi cuerpo? ¿Yo...desapareceré?-preguntó Sweet a su "padre" derramando lágrimas que harían llorar a un verdugo.

-Claro que no. Papi y mami te protegerán de ese loco. No tienes que temer a nada.-dijo Shining apretándole más en su abrazo.

-Y da igual si pierdes. No vamos a dejar que se quede con tu cuerpo, buscaremos alguna forma de detenerle.-dijo Cadence pasándole una pata por encima del hombro a Sweet, el cual lloró más fuerte, de puro miedo, ansiedad y angustia. Shining y Cadence se entristecieron enormemente al ver a Sweet en esa guisa. Cuando Sweet se agotó de llorar y se durmió, Shining y Cadence lo metieron en su cama, poniendo a su conejo de peluche debajo de una de sus patas. Sweet abrazó el muñeco en sueños, aun dormido daba la impresión de casi estrangular al peluche. Los príncipes del Imperio de Cristal lo besaron en la frente antes de desaparecer con ayuda de sus cuernos, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada preocupada a Sweet. La noche producida por la princesa Luna fue tranquila, sin incidentes ni pesadillas de ninguna clase. Todos los ponis de Equestria eran por el momento ignorantes al duelo que iba a ocurrir en unas pocas horas entre 2 gemelos alicornios.

FIN CAP 18


	19. Chapter 19

La Triste Historia de Sweet Soft Cap 19

**(Nota: Los personajes de MLP no son míos. Pertenecen a Hasbro. Mi OC, su madre y su padre sí que son míos).**

(Castillo de Twilight, 10:30, 1 hora y media antes del duelo)

Las Mane-6, Mind, Spike, Discordia, las princesas Celestia y Luna, Shining Armor y Cadence se habían reunido en el castillo para dar ánimos a Sweet, el cual también se encontraba allí.

-No tengas miedo Sweet, puedes ganarle.-dijo Twilight.

-Ante todo mantente alerta, no bajes la guardia en los hechizos.-aconsejó la princesa Luna con aire preocupado.

-Por si acaso las cosas no van según lo previsto tengo una idea que podría ayudarte.-dijo la princesa Celestia. Abrió con magia la puerta del salón de los tronos en el que estaban y entraron 5 extraños sementales. Parecían cebras porque eran blancos con rayas negras, pero tenían alas de pegaso, no tenían Marca de Belleza por no ser ponis, pero tenían una prominente musculatura y eran tan grandes como Big Macintosh. Los 5 mantenían una mirada firme, como los guardias de las princesas, todos los presentes, excepto las princesas Celestia y Luna, los miraron con asombro y extrañeza.

-Os presento a los "Cebrasos", una raza de caballos provenientes de unas tierras cercanas a Equestria.-dijo la princesa Celestia-Tienen la habilidad única de camuflarse en el entorno, como los camaleones, pero también tienen poderes de pegaso. Unos cuantos de ellos vinieron a instalarse en Equestria para servir como guardias reales.

-En caso de que Sweet pierda el duelo contra Chaos Star ellos estarán camuflados en distintos lugares de Ponyville para detener a Chaos Star antes de que haga algo catastrófico. Solo los usamos en casos de emergencia.-añadió la princesa Luna.

(Plaza de Ponyville, 12:00, hora del duelo)

Todo Ponyville estaba reunido en la plaza central del pueblo. Los cebrasos estaban, según el plan de las princesas, camuflados en distintos lugares de Ponyville cercanos al lugar del duelo. Sweet estaba subido en algo parecido a un ring de los que se usan en los combates de lucha libre, esta estructura había sido conjurada por la princesa Celestia y estaba rodeada por un campo de fuerza mágico, cortesía de Shining Armor. Sweet usaba una capa negra sin capucha con forro interior dorado y llevaba un cinturón con las 2 pociones que había elegido para el duelo, la primera quitaba el cansancio por completo y la otra reforzaba sus poderes de alicornio por un tiempo limitado. Sweet tenía una mirada preocupada por lo que había de pasar en el duelo. De pronto el cielo soleado del día se oscureció con unos nubarrones de tormenta y un viento fuerte comenzó a soplar en el pueblo, un rayo proveniente de una nube impactó en el ring traspasando el campo de fuerza de Shining Armor y un potrillo alicornio blanco conocido por nosotros como Chaos Star apareció en medio de los miles de voltios llegados desde el cielo.

-¿Qué pasa? Me gusta hacer entradas triunfales.-dijo Chaos Star adoptando una pose arrogante al tiempo que sonreía con sus afilados dientes. El alicornio blanco de ojos morados usaba una capa igual a la de Sweet, solo que la suya era de forro interior morado oscuro, igual que Sweet llevaba un cinturón con 2 pociones, la primera provocaba un efecto desconocido y la segunda hacía su piel dura como el acero al beberla durante un tiempo limitado. La princesa Celestia traspasó el campo de fuerza de Shining Armor, se posicionó entre los 2 potros alicornios y recitó las reglas del duelo.

-No está permitido producir daños graves al contrincante, nada de romper huesos y demás lesiones graves. No está permitido golpear con los cascos, patas traseras, cola, cabeza y demás partes con las que sea posible golpear, solo se puede acometer con magia. Si golpeáis al adversario con algo que no sea magia el duelo será cancelado y el ganador será el receptor de los golpes no-mágicos. El primero que se rinda o caiga inconsciente y/o sin fuerzas será el perdedor. El premio del duelo es la victoria de la personalidad del ganador sobre el único cuerpo que tendrán los contrincantes al unirse. ¿Queda todo claro?

Los 2 potros asintieron mientras se miraban a los ojos.

-Así pues...¡Que empiece el duelo!-dijo la princesa Celestia saliendo del campo de fuerza. Chaos y Sweet se miraban el uno al otro mientras unas auras de colores dorado y morado aparecían en sus respectivos cuernos a la espera de que hiciesen algún hechizo. Mantenían miradas durante un rato, al tiempo que caminaban en círculos, uno enfrente del otro. Los amigos de Sweet (Button, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, Scootaloo, Dinky y Twist) estaban entre los que miraban a los 2 alicornios, con miradas preocupadas por lo que le podría pasar a Sweet.

-_Sweet...Ánimo._-pensó Button.

-_No te dejes vencer por ese loco._-pensaba Applebloom.

-_Confiamos en ti._-pensó Twist.

-_Sweet...yo...por favor, no pierdas...no se que haría sí..._-pensaba entrecortadamente Dinky enrojeciendo por alguna razón y empezando a llorar solo de pensar que no vería más a Sweet. Discordia estaba al lado de los amigos de Sweet, preocupadísimo por su nieto. Aún recordaba cuando Sweet decidió decirles a sus amigos que él era su abuelo.

(Flashback)

Eran las 8:00 de la mañana de ese mismo día, 4 horas antes del duelo. Sweet decidió que, si su personalidad era absorbida por Chaos Star, no quería irse con mentiras, de forma que citó a sus amigos a esa hora en su casa, antes de irse al castillo de Twilight.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa? A estás horas debería estar despertándome, no estar fuera de casa.-dijo Button molesto cuando todos se reunieron en casa de Sweet.

-No seas grosero. A lo mejor es algo importante.-reprendió Sweetie Belle.

-Y lo es.-dijo Sweet entrando en el salón-os ruego que...no me odiéis por lo que os contaré.

-Nunca podríamos odiarte, hagas lo que hagas.-lo animó Scootaloo poniendo una pata por encima de su hombro.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Sweet suspirando-¡Ya puedes entrar!

En un destello de luz apareció Discordia. Según lo vieron Button, Dinky y Twist gritaron de miedo y se escondieron detrás del sofá del salón. Las CMC, en cambio, lo miraron con curiosidad.

-Tu eres el nuevo amigo de nuestras hermanas ¿No?-preguntó Applebloom.

-Así es.-dijo alegremente Discordia acariciando la melena de la potra amarilla. Sweet se dirigió a Button, Dinky y Twist que seguían escondidos.

-No tengáis miedo, es un amigo. En realidad...tengo que contaros algo respecto a él.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Button con curiosidad mientras los 3 potrillos salían de su escondite. Sweet decidió contarles la verdad mediante una historia para no decírselo directamente, por si se asustaban.

-Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, existía un ser malvado que era un espíritu, el cual reinaba en Equestria, que por entonces era un mundo de caos. Ese ser tuvo 2 hijos, una chica, la cual era una pony de tierra, y un chico, que era un pegaso, de los cuales no se sabe mucho, solo que poseían los mismos poderes que su padre. Mucho tiempo después, el malvado espíritu fue reformado por 6 grandiosas ponis, pero sus hijos tenían otros planes. La chica decidió seguir el lado del bien y se quedó junto a su padre, pero el chico continuó siendo malvado, aparentando ser del lado de los buenos contrajo matrimonio con una hermosa pony unicornio, de ese matrimonio surgió su primer y único hijo, un potro alicornio, el único alicornio macho que había en Equestria. Su padre no había planeado el imprevisto de tener un hijo, ya que eso retrasaría sus planes. Buscaba la manera de liberar a Lord Tirek del Tártaro para ser su sirviente, por esa razón abandonó a su mujer y a su hijo, durante 5 años su hijo no supo de su existencia, pero a los 5 años descubrió por que no conoció a su padre, como resultado sufrió un trauma y cayó en una permanente depresión. Pero no todo estaba perdido, el potro todavía tenía a su abuelo, a su tía y a su madre para cuidarlo. El potro descubrió los planes de su padre y, usando los poderes de caos que tenía por ascendencia familiar, frustro los planes de su padre y devolvió a Lord Tirek al Tártaro. Pero su trauma no iba a dejar que las cosas fueran todas bien. El potro tenía ataques de ira que se debían a una personalidad encerrada en su subconsciente, la cual consiguió separarse del cuerpo del potro, no se sabe por qué, pero su otra personalidad aun no ha sido vencida, no se sabe quien ganará el duelo que se avecina entre el bien y el mal.

Los amigos de Sweet no daban crédito a lo que oían. Fueron encajando piezas de la historia y miraron con asombró a Sweet.

-¿Tu padre...es hijo de Discordia?-preguntó Twist. Sweet se limitó a asentir y a empezar a lagrimear un poco (por no decir mucho).

-¿Discordia es...tu abuelo?-preguntó incrédulo Button.

-¿Tu posees...poderes caóticos?-preguntó Dinky.

-...S-Sí.-respondió Sweet.

-...¡IMPRESIONANTE!-gritaron los amigos de Sweet al completo.

-¿No...No vais a odiarme?-preguntó Sweet no creyéndoselo.

-Por supuesto que no. Ya te tomaba por alguien genial, pero el que tengas a uno de los seres más poderosos de Equestria como abuelo te hace, como diría Rainbow Dash, un 20% más cool.-dijo Scootaloo manteniéndose en el aire por unos segundos con sus pequeñas alas. Sweet no se lo creía, usando su magia atrajo a sus amigos hacia sí y los abrazó. Todos respondieron al abrazo con gusto. Sweet empezó a lagrimear.

-Hay algo más que os tengo que contar.-confesó Sweet llorando en toda regla.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Button preocupado por su amigo.

-La parte mala que se separó de mí, llamada Chaos Star, me retó a un duelo por nuestro único cuerpo cuando volvamos a unirnos. Si él gana...si él se queda con mi cuerpo y mi personalidad es borrada...-dijo Sweet entrecortado-...no me volveréis a ver.

Para todos los presentes fue una dura noticia. Se quedaron en silencio mirando a Sweet durante unos 2 minutos, después le prometieron que irían a animarle al lugar del duelo y se marcharon llorando, pensando que posiblemente perderían a Sweet para siempre. Por alguna razón Dinky lloraba mucho más y más fuerte que los demás, se fue corriendo para que no la vieran llorar, pero antes le dio un rápido beso en la frente a Sweet y después corrió en una dirección sin determinar, con las mejillas totalmente enrojecidas.

(Fin de flashback)

**(Nota autor: Recordad que lo de antes era un flashback y Discordia es un ser de caos, por lo que recuerda cosas muy rápido. Por tanto, mientras ocurría el flashback, solo han pasado 3 segundos en el tiempo actual).**

Chaos y Sweet se seguían mirando y haciendo brillar sus cuernos, sin hacer nada. Los aliados de Chaos, los 5 ponis del caos, estaban entre el público animando a Chaos (por supuesto todos en Ponyville les miraban con muy mala cara).

-¡En guardia!-gritó de pronto Chaos disparando un rayo morado a Sweet, el cual se protegió con un campo de fuerza muy rápidamente. Después lanzó un rayo congelante que encerró en un bloque de hielo las patas de Chaos, pero este las derritió con un hechizo de calor. El alicornio de ojos morados invocó una bola enorme de nieve y la lanzó hacia Sweet, pero este la paró con un muro de tierra y roca. Chaos, aprovechando la distracción de Sweet con su defensa, se bebió la poción de piel de acero, dejó que Sweet le atacase con un rayo mágico dorado, el cual, para sorpresa de Sweet, no hizo el menor daño a Chaos, sino que rebotó en su piel y fue a parar al campo de fuerza de Shining Armor. El alicornio de ojos dorados supo entonces que su contrincante había usado una de sus pociones, por lo cual se bebió una de las suyas, la que reforzaba los poderes de alicornio. Sintió al momento como crecía su fuerza y lanzó una espiral de fuego muy grande a Chaos, pero no le hizo nada, solo le hizo retroceder un poco. Chaos se elevó un poco en el aire con sus alas y lanzó un taladro enorme de energía morada hacia su doble benigno, pero Sweet invocó un muro de energía dorada y detuvo el taladro. Usando el hechizo de construcción de energía formó una espada la utilizó como arma contra su parta maligna, pero Chaos formó otra espada, esta de energía morada y detuvo el ataque de Sweet. Las 2 espadas chocaron muchas veces, atacando unas, defendiéndose otras. Pero Sweet, al cabo de un rato, sintió que el efecto de la poción se desvanecía y lo mismo le pasaba a Chaos. Estaban tan vulnerables como antes, pero Sweet se distrajo un momento, momento que aprovecho Chaos para golpearle con el mango de la espada, lo que le mando al suelo. Lo malo era que el golpe había sido en la cabeza, por ello el pequeño alicornio estaba casi inconsciente. Su espada de energía desapareció y Sweet no se sentía con fuerzas para defenderse, pero entes de que pudiera beberse la otra poción, la que quitaba el cansancio, Chaos se la quitó del cinturón, la sostuvo con magia y miró a Sweet con una sonrisa malvada.

-Tu pierdes Sweet. Este es tu destino, estar bajo mi sombra.

Acto seguido, Chaos se bebió la poción de Sweet y notó como su cansancio desaparecía, inmediatamente después se bebió su poción misteriosa, desvelando sus efectos. Se elevó en el aire hasta llegar a lo alto del campo de fuerza de Shining Armor (que no era precisamente demasiado bajo) mientras un aura negra cubría su cuerpo. Sus ojos cambiaron de color hasta llegar a un rojo chillón, sus alas se hicieron más grandes y se volvieron de murciélago, de esqueleto rojo y membrana negra. Su cuerno se retorció y se alargó, igual que el de Chrysalis, solo que este era de color todavía blanco, y su cola se alargó y se transformó hasta volverse una larguísima cola de serpiente de escamas rojas. Todos los presentes se horrorizaron ante la transformación de Chaos. El ahora monstruoso alicornio sonrió macabramente y se preparó para lanzar su último ataque. El temor de todos...se había cumplido. Sweet había perdido el duelo. El alicornio monstruoso cargó magia en su cuerno, la cual ahora tenía un aura negra como la oscuridad más absoluta, y lanzó un poderosísimo rayo negro contra Sweet, todos cerraron los ojos para no ver las heridas que tendría Sweet después de semejante ataque, incluso el pequeño alicornio cerró los ojos esperando y aceptando su derrota. Los amigos de Sweet se abrazaron entre todos, excepto Dinky. La pequeña unicornio se abrazó llorando a su madre (Derpy) la cual estaba allí con ella, la pegaso gris también empezó a llorar, respondiendo al abrazo.

**(Nota autor: Derpy también conocía a Sweet anteriormente)**

Todos esperaban la victoria de Chaos sobre Sweet al ganar el duelo, pero ese final...No llegó.

FIN CAP 19

**Quería aprovechar para hacer algo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo: Desatar un rumor entre Bronies y Pegasisters. ¿Cual? Os preguntareis. Pues allá va: Creo que...¡Daring Doo y Derpy son parientes! Puede que al principio parezca absurdo, pero si lo piensas bien tiene sentido por 2 cosas:**

**1: Ambas son pegasos.**

**2: El verdadero nombre de Derpy es Ditzy Doo, que termina en la misma sílaba que Daring Doo, si tienen el mismo apellido deben de ser parientes.**

**En fin, rumor desatado y capítulo escrito. ¡Les deseo un buen día a todos los Bronies y Pegasisters esparcidos por el mundo!**


End file.
